Escape 2: the Aftermath
by reddogf.13
Summary: after escaping the hell of mount massive Eddie and Waylon had been patching them self's to fix the damage. Murkoff however is not willing to release patients that easy.
1. Ch:1 Recovery

read the first? s/10448546/1/Escape

* * *

Escape 2: the aftermath

ch:1

*early night December 15th*

Waylon and Eddie stared out at buildings before them. it took them 2 days to get here and now, they were standing at the edge of the forest just before the town. Both were looking horrible, wounded and scarred like they went through the largest bar fight in history.

Waylon had a large scar going across his left eye and side of his face. Bullet holes in his left shoulder and right leg. Multiple gashes or cuts covering him. Blood staining his clothes in multiple areas, dirt attaching to all the sticky blood. Eddie looked no better covered in more blood, not all of it his.

Eddie had a massive gash curving up his entire back, crossing sloppily over his spine. lesions on one half of his face from the Walrider project. the smaller ones being scars from treatment before the riot. Three bullet wounds, one on his left side and two on his right arm. And gashes cover his skin, one big one on his jaw that was now mostly healed.

Obviously the two couldn't just stroll into town, looking the way they were. It would gather attention, police would get involved, then Murkoff would notice.

"we need to find a place to stay." Eddie said.

"if we search at the edge of the town we mite find a abandoned building." Waylon shivered. He was still soaking wet, the constant rain during there walk not helping either. Eddie shivered from the wet cold, but not as bad.

"not good enough." Eddie said, walking towards the town. Waylons heart started racing, he didn't want either of them entering the city. Now Eddie was just walking in to make himself home.

"wait, where are you going!?" Waylon shivered, limping after him.

"to find a motel." Eddie said, walking ahead.

"you cant stay in a motel! we have no money and look at us!" Waylon said, struggling to keep his voice down.

"iam not going to ask the front desk." Eddie said. Waylon heart stopped, thinking Eddie was bent on killing the desk clerk to get a key.

" youcantkillthemeaither!" Waylon blurted out, latching onto Eddies arm to stop him. Eddie just dragged his weight before stopping on his own.

"iam not going to. I did this a long time before mount massive." Eddie reassured, continuing forward. Waylon still held onto him, no longer attempting to restrain Eddie. Only holding onto him for more reassurance that nothing bad may happen.

" I should have more faith in Eddie. He probably got away with a lot before being caught. He would know what to do more then me, But hes still not right, and unpredictable. I don't know how he acts in a normal environment where his actions and thoughts are highly frowned upon." Waylon thought. They walked in the darkened areas of buildings. the few homeless people that saw them, disappeared in seconds.

They stayed hidden for an hour, coming from the shadows at the arrival of a broken down motel. Waylon examined the rotting, but somehow still open building. The large sign that said motel was flickering. Waylon couldn't look at it long as the engine was aggravated. Cracks ran along the white, now tinted yellow, walls. Doors with dents, looking like they had been busted down before from a drug bust. Cracked parking lot and all the lights were broken or burnt out.

"perfect." Eddie said, in a joyful tone, as he walked to the farthest room at the second row of doors. Waylon followed a few steps after, looking for any people near by. The only light available to help him see was from the yellow flickering "motel" sign. Eddie brought out his knife to pick the lock.

"wait, what about alarms?" Waylon asked, stopping him.

"they cant afford them, cameras neither." Eddie said, the clicking sound of the door unlocking after. Waylon was amazed at how quickly he picked the lock.

"wow, are locks that easy to pick?" Waylon asked.

"only run down motels, houses I find are the hardest." Eddie said, opening the door. Waylons awed feeling turned to disturbed.

"how many locks has Eddie picked, and what houses may have been invaded?" Waylon thought, Following Eddie inside. Eddie closed the door and made sure the blinds were closed before turning on the light. The room was as Waylon expected. Old looking beds, a crappy small tv with old rabbit ear antennas, lamps that looked broken and a small bathroom. He sat on the bed, wincing in pain as everything ached.

"take off your clothes." Eddie commanded.

"what, why?" Waylon questioned, his paranoia rising.

"you're wet and cold. You need to get out of those clothes and let them dry." Eddie said. Waylon was about to reply that he was wet also, but shut his mouth at the thought of Eddie stripping down to dry with him.

"iam in a building now, I can dry off with my clothes on." Waylon said, hoping Eddie would let him keep his clothes, but doubted it.

"you'll dry faster without them. They also need to be cleaned." Eddie said. Waylon grumbled to himself, knowing he wouldn't win this argument.

"what about you? Your clothes are just as bad." Waylon said with a little anger. His anger died down at what he just said, the thought of Eddie stripping returned.

"ill clean mine later. Iam going out." Eddie said, heading for the door.

"what where!?" Waylon asked, going to stand. His body forced him to stop, having him sit back down with a hiss of pain.

"getting supply's, don't worry about it." Eddie said, opening the door.

"what if someone finds me?" Waylon asked. concerned that may happen, and hoping it would stop Eddie from leaving.

" only cleaners come, and at motels like this they only come once a month. Maybe every 6 months if the motels in really poor condition." Eddie said as he left. The explanation eased some of Waylons worry's and raised others.

He sighed, starting to strip off his clothes. First was his shirt that he removed from painfully sticking to his shredded back. Turns out all that "gravel" at the bottom of the river, he repeatedly smashed against, was broken glass. The few glass jars of jerky in his bag had shattered when he first hit the riverbed. The next time he hit the floor, the broken shards shredded through the thin bag fabric. All the jerky was ruined, the backpack useless, and Eddie had to pick out glass imbedded into Waylon's back.

When it was off he examined it. Seeing the entire back side was stained with blood and in shredded thin strips. He sighed, wondering if this shirt was even wearable anymore. He painfully stood up to limp to the bathroom mirror. He turned around, examining his damaged back in the mirror. Lots of blood, scrapes, and long thin gashes. It reminded him of a curtain shredded by a cat clawing down it.

"shower would help this." he said. Mite as well take it while available to him. He stripped the rest of his bloody damaged clothes, getting into a hot shower. After he finished showering, his body felt so much more healthy. Months worth of dirt, blood, and scabs washed away. He looked at his back, seeing the long thin cuts more clearly.

They were still bleeding out in small amounts. He grabbed a unopened role of bathroom paper, ripping it open. dabbing pieces of it on the cuts to encourage healing. After drying and dabbing them, the bleeding stopped. He examined the rest of him, sighing angrily at the larger wounds that were bleeding onto the bathroom tiles. Mainly his gun shot wounds being the culprit.

Those would need more then toilet paper to heal them. He dried the blood away from the floor and his wound. Only having more gush out to replace it. He grabbed his shirt and ripped a few shreds off. Making a patch and wrap for the hole on his leg. The one on his shoulder he wouldn't be able to wrap.

He left his clothes in the bathroom, wrapping himself with a blanket on the bed. He laid down on his stomach, his back being too delicate at the moment. He closed his eyes at the relaxing fabric. The beds were horrible, but after sleeping on hospital gurneys with restrains or in vents for the past few moths. Any normal bed in any condition was heaven to Waylon.

He awoke from his sleep, startled by the door opening. He didn't know when he fell asleep or for how long. Seeing Eddie at the door calmed his nerves, them spiking again when Eddie carried in a large first aid kit and a ragged backpack. Waylon got up, ignoring the pain in his body, keeping himself tightly wrapped in the blankets.

"where did you get that?" Waylon asked.

"a truck driver stopped at a gas station. When he left his truck I grabbed them. I broke a vending machine to, if your hungry." Eddie said, throwing the backpack onto the bed next to Waylon. He recognized the sound of crinkling bags, when the backpack landed. The sound stirred his starving stomach, having him quickly unzip the bag and grab the first bag of chips he saw.

Eddie set down the fist aid box on the bed, opening it. Waylon scarfed down the bag of chips before Eddie could open the kit. He threw the empty bag of chips aside to examine the contents. The box was large, being a 2 by 2 foot wide box. He grabbed a large bottle of alcohol, gauze, and a large wrapping of stitching wire with needle.

The first thing he dealt with were the bullet wounds. He sanitized and bandaged any other wounds that may need it. After he was fixed up, he gestured for Eddie to sit by him. Eddie needed that large gash stitched closed and sanitized. Eddie sat next to him, removing his dingy shirt and vest for Waylon to see better.

Waylon ignored the gash at first, his attention wandering over the layered scars. Many of them were old, some almost completely faded away. He felt a large one on his shoulder blade, being careful when Eddies skin tensed at the touch. The largest one he saw, he recognized, was the one left after his impalement.

It was a deep, perfectly round scar just shy of being at his spine. An inch closer and Eddie wouldn't have been saved by Murkoff or anyone else. Waylon stopped himself from staring, grabbing the alcohol nearby and a gauze to dab the wound. Waylon cleaned it and stitched it, being proud of his neat work. He told Eddie to turn around so he could give attention to the gun shots in his side and arms. Eddie obeyed, holding out his arm to Waylon.

Waylon caught himself staring again at the layers of scars in front of him. Seeing another familiar impalement scar on his side. He poured alcohol onto the wounds, dabbing them dry of the pink fluid. He stitched a few closed not wrapping them, assuming Eddie was going to take a shower.

Waylon was stitching the last gash on Eddies arm. He had to get close causing him to lean part of his back on Eddies chest. Waylon was paying close attention to his work, ignoring Eddie when he started kissing his back. Eventually the kissing was becoming distracting as Eddie pulled him closer.

"hold still." Waylon said, holding Eddies arm so he could finish the stitching. It was becoming harder to do as Eddie kissed more of his back. moving him to be closer to his chest.

"stop." Waylon said, still struggling to stitch eddies arm while moved. Eddie finally did stop when Waylon was on his lap. Waylon ignored where he was seated, just trying to focus. Eddie started kissing the side of his neck. The affection had Waylon pause, this act of kissing was lasting longer then usual.

He was tempted to slow his work, maybe even undoing the stitches he just worked on. He didn't though, finishing off the last stitch and cutting off the excess wire. When Waylon tried to put the supply's away, he was a bit annoyed by Eddies hold on him. He refused to let Waylon leave his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

When the final supply was put away, the box snapping shut, Eddie put a light hand on Waylons neck. he pulled his head back and kissed Waylon, gently holding him there. Waylon didn't argue, happily kissing back. He felt the nervousness in his stomach, the feeling growing as Eddie slowly laid him on the bed. Waylon broke the kiss, panting, to speak.

"are you going to shower?" Waylon asked, receiving kisses on his neck. half of him wishing Eddie would stop to go, the other half against it.

"later." Eddie said, kissing Waylons lips again. Waylon closed his eyes with a moan, relaxing into the bed. His eyes opened when Eddie broke the kiss to unwrap the blanket from him. Waylon watched his only covering be pulled away, frozen. His mind was racing on whether to yank it back or let him be uncovered.

He was only uncovered for a second to have Eddie get under. he covered the blanket over both of them, kissing Waylon. He broke the kiss again as he fully laid on top of him. He kissed along Waylons jaw and neck, wedging himself between Waylons legs. He thrusted his hips forward to remove the remaining space between there hips. The sensation made Waylon gasp, grabbing the sheets.

The reaction had Eddie chuckle as he kissed along Waylons collar bone. The vibrations going into his chest stirred some thrill in Waylon. His blood was pumping now with his thoughts racing on how to react. He was worried that Eddie mite turn aggressive. excited at what he was doing. nervous at what they were about to do. Now wondering if they should even do it. He knew that once they started there was no turning back.

His mind went blank as Eddie grinded between his legs. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, moaning as Eddie kissed at his neck. The grinding slowed down, but got stronger. Waylon wrapped his arms around Eddie, clawing at his back. he accidentally scratched the fresh stitches on his back. Eddie didn't let out a hiss or flinched away in pain. He repaid the pain with a bite to Waylons shoulder.

It hurt Waylon, having him wince and be more careful not to grab the stitches. The pleasure soon replaced the pain. the bite mark did not break the skin, but it would leave a bruise. Feeling that grinding was no good anymore, Eddie reached down between them to unbuckle his pants. Waylon helped with the removal of his belt, throwing it off the bed.

Eddie removed his pants, throwing them to the side. Now the only thing being between the two was a pair of, now tight, boxers. Waylon moaned again as Eddie rubbed himself between his legs. The hard on he had feeling more noticeable with less layers. Waylon tilted his head back in pleasure, being rubbed against while Eddie removed his boxers. He was going to close his eyes till he saw the boxers go to the ground. He stared at the black fabric on the ground, his blood pumping faster.

"ready darling?" Eddie asked happily, kissing at Waylon's jaw while he shifted Waylons hips. Waylon nodded after the question, not even thinking of what he was just asked. Eddie happily nipped at his neck, kissing it as he slowly pressed into Waylon.

Waylon winced, gritting his teeth as he was entered. At least Eddie was going slow with his body. When Eddie was fully inside, Waylon took a gasp of air. Having been unknowingly holding his breath the entire time. Eddie pulled out slowly, giving Waylon a mix of pain and pleasure. After a few slow pumps, Eddie quickened his pace.

Waylon moaned, entering a pleasured haze. He kissed Eddie, clawing at his back again. He accidentally caught the stitches again, receiving another bite on his skin. Waylon winced, kissing him when he released. Eddie kissed down to his neck, biting again as Waylon scratched into the wound. This one hurt a bit more and when Waylon was kissed, he tasted a little blood.

Waylon decided it was best to move his hands away from Eddies back. The stitches being in the middle would get caught a lot and Waylon didn't want layers of bites. Eddie grabbed his hands by there wrists, holding them into the mat. He moved forward, getting a better angle at Waylon when he pumped in.

*the next morning*

Waylon opened his eyes, annoyed at the light beaming into the dark room. He glared at the light that beamed under the curtains. He turned his head away from facing the window. The body above him shifted at the movement, holding Waylon tighter in its hold.

Waylon smiled slightly at Eddie sleeping upon him. He didn't mind the extra weight on top of him, it felt a little comforting. What he did mind was the way Eddie was holding him. He had wrapped his arms around Waylon in a awkward way that kept Waylon from moving.

It wasn't something done accidental, the hold was meant to keep Waylon from moving out from under him. The trapping position wasn't uncomfortable to Waylon, but it did look like it for Eddie. The hold wasn't that tight either, just positioned in the right manor.

There were a few times Waylon tested the hold. Anytime he did manage to slip out, Eddie would change his hold to trap him again. It was some kind of compulsion he felt to keep Waylon trapped. Waylon was sure he could easily escape if he wanted to. A simple yank upward of a arm could break or dislocate something. It was a sign that the hold wasn't meant to be aggressive toward whoever was in it. An aggressive hold would have been much more constricting and uncomfortable for the prisoner.

Waylon shifted a little to reach his hand up and gently rub Eddies shoulder. The position he was in, lying stomach down, made it slightly difficult. The soreness in his shoulders and neck area from the movement reminded him of the multiple bites he received. He had caught the stitches on Eddie a lot, mainly the large ones on his back.

His hand gently rubbed down Eddies back, stopping when Eddie flinched his shoulder. He accidentally touched the stitches again. Eddie took a deep breath as he awakened, shifting his hold a bit.

"sorry." Waylon apologized, gently rubbing his shoulder. Eddie nuzzled into his neck, kissing it. He closed his eyes at the affection, opening them so he could ask a question he wanted to ask since late last night.

"why do you do this?" Waylon asked, referring to the awkward trap hold.

"hm, do what?" Eddie asked, not opening his eyes.

"this." Waylon said, tapping his fingers on Eddies arm.

"keep you here. Keep you safe." Eddie said, kissing Waylons neck again.

"have you always done this?" Waylon asked.

"only one other time." Eddie said.

Waylon was interested to learn more, but left it there. Waylon started to move out from underneath him. Eddie let out a annoyed groan, tightening his hold to keep Waylon.

"where are you going?" Eddie questioned.

"i need to take another shower." Waylon said, rubbing Eddies arm. Eddie huffed, removing his hold. Waylon chuckled, getting out from underneath him. When he was off the bed he grabbed one of the extra bed blankets to wrap himself. Even though they had sex, he still didn't want to walk naked around him. Eddie stayed relaxing in the bed, his eyes closed contently.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

fans: are you doing a sequil?

me: no

*6 days later* scum bag Steve hat.

... my ... my hand slipped across the keyboard.

in all seriousness i did say i wasint going to do it, BUT i wanted to continue writing. i felt lost on what to do when it was finished. its like watching a tv marathon of a show and not knowing what to do when done.

soooo, i started a sequel. iam still very iffy on this. i dont have much for it, so updates will probably be very slow. i also have no idea of how many chapters there may be, or if ill even be able to finish it.


	2. Ch:2 A familiar name

ch:2

Waylon was replacing his bandages as Eddie showered. He felt so alive right now, being free and not being alone. He ate a few chips from a bag he grabbed. He was still worried for the future. They couldn't hide away in the motel forever.

"maybe Eddie will know where to go from here." Waylon thought, taping down a bandage. He also wanted to get new clothes somehow. His clothes were washed and dried by Eddie, except his shirt. His shirt was beyond any help of repair, so he had to go shirtless.

He ate a few more chips as Eddie came out of the bathroom. He was smoothing out his clothes, trying to cover up the stitches near his wrists. Waylon thought that was odd. There was no point to cover them … unless.

"what are you doing?" Waylon asked, fearing at the answer.

"getting ready to go out." Eddie said.

"you cant go out! and where would you go?!" Waylon questioned.

" ill be fine. And iam going to the small shops near by." Eddie said.

" you cant do that! what if they ask about the blood stains?" Waylon questioned.

"what blood stains? This is just stains from a red drink I spilled." Eddie answered.

"what about your injury's?" Waylon questioned again.

"people get work injury's all the time." Eddie answered.

"what job do you have?" Waylon questioned with a doubtful face.

"thats none of there damn business." Eddie smiled.

"are you going to steal everything?" Waylon asked.

"no, the broken vending machine had money." Eddie said. Waylon huffed, rolling his eyes as Eddie left.

He didn't like Eddie going out, but he trusted him. He thought of Eddie being like how he was in the asylum. Knowing where to go and what to do, just needing some trust. It was still early in the morning to, so most people wouldn't be out yet. He sighed to keep himself calm, grabbing another bag of chips to eat.

An hour passed before Eddie returned, carrying a few bags in. he dropped a news paper next to Waylon. Giving him a bag with some new clothes. Only three outfits and a new pair of shoes. They needed to keep light on there travels. Eddie started to change into his new clothes. Waylon turned away to change into his. wanting to be rid of the cadaver clothes Eddie originally got him.

After his clothes were on, he looked at Eddie in his new outfit. He kept to his old look, a white buttoned shirt, black pants, and he kept that battered stitched vest. Waylon liked that he kept the vest, it would be just too odd without it. He wasn't used to seeing Eddie in perfectly clean and unstained clothes.

"you look nice." Waylon complemented.

"thank you. Do your clothes fit?" Eddie asked. Waylon nodded, tying the new shoes on.

"want to follow me and buy food?" Eddie asked.

"you're going out again?" Waylon asked, paranoia acting up. He wanted to stay locked inside and avoid people. His idea wasn't a very good one though, they needed supply's.

"yes, we need food." Eddie said, straightening out his clothes.

"where will we go?" Waylon asked.

"small market a little away from here." Eddie said, starting to straighten out Waylons clothes.

"wont they ask questions? Both of us do look like victims of domestic violence when together." Waylon said, watching him.

"this is a small run down market. If you keep to the small rundown places, they don't ask. They want money and want no trouble involving police." Eddie said. Waylon nodded, agreeing to follow. Eddie opened the door for him, letting Waylon carefully walk out.

Waylon stayed close as he felt sick being out. The engine buzzed in his skull as his anxiety of walking past people grew. Eddie noticed how he looked pale and slowed down to be next to him. He tapped him, causing Waylon to be startled. He looked at Eddie nervously.

"you need to calm down. People will notice your abnormal behavior." Eddie said, wrapping a arm around Waylon. Waylon got close to him, feeling slight comfort. He still felt sick at the sight of people passing by.

"this was a bad idea." Waylon said, fidgeting with his sleeves.

"we cant stay inside forever." Eddie said. Waylon nodded, letting out a nervous breath.

Inside the store Waylon was better, not many people to cause anxiety. He leaned against the aisle taking deep breaths. Eddie was grabbing various canned foods from shelf's. The sound of glass breaking in the store made Waylon jump. Eddie watched him for a moment to make sure he was okay.

"you need to stop." Eddie commanded.

"i-i cant." Waylon said, twisting his sleeves.

"you're not in the asylum anymore. You're in a different environment. You have to adjust to it." Eddie said.

"ill be better away from people." Waylon said.

"people are everywhere, you cant avoid them." Eddie said, grabbing a few cans.

"i know." Waylon said, looking at a can on the shelf.

"here. If you stand up and stop slouching it'll help." Eddie said, making Waylon stand from his leaning spot. He fixed Waylons clothes of the wrinkles he gathered.

"its not that bad out here. You just need to understand how people work and who to avoid. People in run down areas will avoid police and questioning, those are safe areas. The nicer the place the more unsafe it is. Just pay attention to you're surroundings." Eddie said, continuing on.

"If you act polite enough, people will ignore you're looks for the most part, just don't seem too off. And keep conversation short, they'll get less detail and be unaware to your bad habits." Eddie explained, all in a quick pace.

"what if someone asks questions?"

" you're very paranoid, what makes you think they'll ask questions about you? What makes you think they'll get involved?" Eddie asked.

"uhh, well we are-" Waylon started, interrupted by Eddie.

"see what just happened? I ignored your question and asked one myself. Instead of going back to your original question, you focused on the newest one before you. As long as you're smart in ignoring certain questions and answering others. People will feel satisfied, and you'll be fine." Eddie said, giving a quick smile as he turned to head for the cashier.

"i guess so." Waylon said. Even with that explanation he still felt nervous.

Everything after the store went smoothly. Although there were more people out, Waylon felt a little okay after Eddies talk. He still didn't like being out, people were always curious. Seeing two men walk down a street with stitched gashes and cuts were just waiting for questions.

Back inside the motel, Waylon let out a sigh of relief. Sitting on the bed and raking his hands through his hair.

"it wasn't that bad." Eddie said, setting down the bag of canned food.

"for you. Iam not used to walking out, looking like I was mauled by a grizzly." Waylon said.

"what are you worried about?" Eddie questioned.

"iam worried about Murkoff." Waylon snapped.

"have you forgotten there still somewhere? They'll find out were missing and they **will** find us." Waylon said, anger boiling.

"if we stay low, they wont." Eddie said.

"stay low? Walking out in the middle of the day on a shopping trip isint staying low. People are seeing us, cameras are seeing us. Murkoff with there vast resources could be watching us. There could be hidden spy's wandering around here. Its only a matter of time." Waylon said, grumbling the last sentence.

"listen! I have done this for years. **YEARS**! I know what iam doing. If they catch us, we can just escape again!" Eddie snapped.

"I DONT WANT TO BE CAUGHT AGAIN! i don't want to be trapped in there for another year! it was easy for you to be in there, you were a predator in there! i was just a lamb waiting for someone to eat me! i lived in fear while you wondered where you liked! I was used to a normal life, no fear of hallucinations, being eaten, or molested by someone somewhere in the dark bloody halls. how long were **you** trapped like that before you escaped?!" Waylon said bitterly.

"ive always been trapped. Till I escaped with you." Eddie answered calmly. it broke through Waylons anger, guilt replacing the missing emotion.

"if Murkoff does come, we'll make it." Eddie said, patting Waylons back.

"want something to eat?" Eddie asked, brushing away the argument they just had. Waylon nodded, despite being not that hungry. He wanted something to distract him and a bowl of soup mite help.

* * *

*meanwhile*

A man in a neat suit sat at a large desk in a large office. The name plate at the front of his desk saying John Q. Barker. The man was sitting calmly at his desk, looking through papers of the Walrider projects. He was signing things for approval, new patients to be accepted or new equipment.

"such a shame." he thought. He found it annoying that Blaire wanted to restart the Walrider project. But after seeing the pile of papers requesting to fix almost the entire structure, he thought it was best. Rebuild the crumbling building, make it bigger and better. More security to keep patients locked and maybe move Blaire away.

Blaire didn't seem to be competent enough, his work constantly crumbling to the dark ages every time a riot happens. Barker having to sign more piles of paper to send in security, pay for damages and trace lost files. It was a major annoyance he no longer had the patience to deal with.

Barker didn't even know how Blaire got this far to being the second CEO of Murkoff. Even if Blaire was under him, Barker felt insulted that this parasite had a high ranking spot. The damn owner of the company didn't even trust him. leaving Barker in charge of watching him like a babysitter. This time Barker was going to make sure Blaire had his ass on the side walk. He paused in signing papers for a millisecond as a man walked into the room.

" I bring some important news sir." the intruding man said.

"doesn't anyone knock?" Barker snapped.

"if your bringing news of my deranged younger brothers death, then how sad. Now leave me to grieve." Barker said, not sounding the least bit interested or sad.

"actually, Blaire's dead." the man said. Barker stopped his signing of a paper, a drop of ink splattering from the pen. He stared down at the paper, his interest perked slightly.

"a matter of time before he tested his limits with patients too far." Barker thought.

"and how did he die?" he asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer.

"patients killed him. Stabbed and beat him to death." the man said.

"oh, my. Such a surprise … well, iam sure he'll still look good for his funeral. Are those patients dead?" Barker said, continuing to sign papers as he expected this answer to.

"we think they are." the man said. Barker paused at the unexpected answer. this time his amber eyes shot to look at the man. The man swallowed at the unfriendly glare.

"think?" Barker said, something dark in his tone.

"they jumped over the water fall into the rapids." the man said nervously.

"so I assume you have body's?" Barker glared.

"no, but-" the man started.

"then why are you wasting my time?! Unless we have body's, don't assume the patients are dead. Get out there and look you idiot." Barker snapped.

"for how long?" the man questioned.

" search till tomorrow. you should find there body's near by, snagged by something. If they arnt found, I will assume they are alive or Blaire's workers are incompetent in finding floating dead body's. If I get no news of dead body's, or where they may be by the day after, everyone's getting replaced." Barker said, signing papers in a unhappy fashion. The man swallowed and nodded, leaving the room in a hurry.

"fucking Blaire cant to anything right. Even with the damn helicopter I lent him." Barker growled. He typed some codes into his computer, printing out papers for worker replacement. He didn't believe Blaire's people were any good either, so he was getting his own.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

second chapter! WHOO!

you should all remember john. he was mentioned in Blaires letter for acceptance of Waylons family execution.

* * *

Guest: unlike normal people, Eddies marriage is more based on large events then ceremony's. before, if Waylon went through the surgery and survive that would have been the marriage event.

instead of that, this time, there escape was the marriage. so in there minds, they're married.

ButterflySong: miles is dead in this timeline and the walrider contained. if you read my fake documents and notes, you would know. *cry's tears, since no one pays attention to them*

Waylon still suffers the engine and murkoff doesint release patients easily. =]

semenosuke: i hope so to. :3


	3. Ch:3 Nerves

ch:3

Waylon was relaxing in bed, on his stomach, alone in the room. Eddie had gone out again despite Waylon arguing with him not to. He was getting frustrated with Eddie. They had clothes and supply's, what more could Eddie be possibly doing out there? Waylons paranoia had been acting up so badly. Even locking the door didn't remotely help calm him down.

He groaned, rubbing his head. He winced as his neck and shoulders hurt, the bite marks Eddie left the night before still sore. He stretched allowing his back to crack. Maybe another shower would ease his nerves, or another bag of chips.

"If things don't get better, iam going to get fat on food." Waylon said, thinking of the backpack under the bed. He laid his hand down on the pillow, hiding his face in it. He brought it back up when a tap happened on the door.

Waylon knew that wasn't Eddie, he would knock instead of tap. Another tap made Waylon get up from the bed. He stared at the door in fear, slowly going over to the bed side desk to get a hunting knife Eddie got him. He went over to the bathroom, hiding behind the wall in front of it. He was hidden from sight, hearing the door click open.

He held the knife at his chest, blade outwards, ready to strike when the person came near. Whether it was a harmless person or a threat, it didn't matter. They couldn't be pushed out of here this early. Waylons desperation to stay away from others and inside clouding over his brain. He was going to kill this person when they came near.

He heard some light foot steps on the carpet. The intruder was slowly looking around the room. when the person was getting close, they stopped short. Waylon grew impatient with the intruder. He wanted them out, **now**. He leapt out from around the corner, pointing his knife to threaten the intruder. He froze at the sight of them.

It was girl. Not even a adult yet, looking around the age of sixteen. She was looking towards the door when Waylon jumped out. Her head shot forward, surprised to see him and raised her own long pocket knife. She looked even more surprised after a quick look over Waylon. Probably shocked with how scarred and battered he looked. The two looked at each other, both shocked in silence. Waylons shocked expression turned to anger.

"get out!" Waylon growled with a glare.

" you get out!" the girl growled back, unafraid. Waylon wasn't intimidated by her. being She was short and slim enough for him to push over. She had a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans that tucked into black boots. A silver bracelet on her right wrist. Long dark brown hair, that was almost black, going past her shoulder. And a small silver chain necklace with a silver cross.

"what are you doing here?" Waylon questioned with a glare.

"what are **you** doing here?" the girl questioned back. Waylon was getting annoyed as his questions were parroted back. What was she even doing here. She looked too clean and neat to be homeless. Too healthy to be a drug addict or a dealer.

"get out or ill kill you!" Waylon said. It didn't sound as threatening as much as he wished it would have. If this was a guy, he would have been more aggressive toward the intruder. His willing to kill dieing now to just a stare off, because of it just being a young girl.

"try it!" the girl snapped, still holding her knife firmly. Both were stuck at there spots. neither willing to back down or attack. he didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to hurt her. they needed another factor to tip the scales.

That factor arrived with the sound of the door clicking shut. There locked attention on each other was turned to the door. The girl seeing Eddie let out a gasp of fear. turning to fully face him and ignoring the harmless Waylon. Waylon was annoyed at her mistake at turning her vulnerable back towards a possible threat. The thought disappearing as soon as it appeared.

Eddie stood in front of the door, blocking the only exit. Waylon let his knife down, watching Eddie who stared intently at the girl. Waylon was alarmed as he heard a large snap of the door locking behind Eddie. The stare Eddie had turning to something cold with ill intent. Waylon recognized that look, the same one he got after exposing Eddie of his family.

Eddie pulled out his bloody knife when he approached. The sight of it made Waylon and the girl pale.

"Eddie don't!" Waylon said, rushing to get in front of him. He tried to stop Eddie from coming closer, pushing against him. Eddie pushed him forward, Waylon leaving drag marks in the carpet. He let out a breath he was holding when Eddie stopped, being at the spot the girl used to stand at. The girl now being cornered at the end of the room.

"shes harmless, just let her go." Waylon said.

"she knows we're here. I have to kill her." Eddie said bluntly. Keeping his dark glare fixated on her like a vicious dog.

"why would that matter to her?!" Waylon question, still holding Eddie just in case.

"she could tell people." Eddie stated.

"tell what to who?! That she broke into a motel and was told to get out by strangers!" Waylon said.

"i wont have to tell her." Eddie glared at her.

"you cant kill her. This isint the asylum, she'll be reported missing by family." Waylon whispered through gritted teeth.

"if shes breaking into broken down motels in the _worst_ part of town, **alone**. Then her family isint missing her." Eddie said.

" if no ones missing her, no one will ask questions about wheres shes been if she leaves here." Waylon whispered again. He heard a grumble from Eddies chest, feeling it expand as he took a deep breath and let it out.

"fine." Eddie\said, voice full of displeasure. Waylon sighed relief, but didn't dare to let go of Eddie. He looked back at the terrified girl. She looked at Waylon and slowly moved forward. The consistent glare Eddie still gave her not helping her move any faster.

Waylon held Eddies armed hand as the girl got close. He didn't want to doom the girl, Eddie attacking her, as she passed by. After she passed Eddie and Waylon, she rushed a little quicker to the door, unlocking it and fleeing the room.

"i should have taken care of her." Eddie said, glaring at the door. Waylon let go of him, sighing now that the stand off was over. Eddie left his side, heading for the door which scared Waylon.

"what are you doing?" Waylon asked, fearing Eddie was going after her. But Eddie stopped at the window, peaking out of the small space between the curtains. He watched the girl run and disappear out of sight around a corner. Eddie grumbled to himself before looking at Waylon with a unfriendly expression. Waylon shrunk down at the stare.

"why was she here?" Eddie questioned with a temper. It made Waylon want to shrink more till he was unseen.

"i don't know. She just … broke in. I asked questions, but she wouldn't answer." Waylon said quietly.

"broke in? There's no reason to. Nothing valuable in here." Eddie said.

" I think she knew someone was here, because … she … tapped, the door." Waylon said, going quiet. Eddie could always change his mind on going after her.

"and you wanted her to leave?! _No one_ just breaks into crumbling hotels. **No** reason! **no** money, **no** valuable items to take, **nothing**!" Eddie growled furiously, temper rising.

"shes just a kid, they do stupid things. They like to break rules like trespassing or breaking in. she was probably just going to mess with the stuff in here to mess with us." Waylon said.

"that's just idiotic. There's no purpose to it." Eddie snapped.

"kids do random stupid things. They mite eat a bug thinking they'll get superpowers from it." Waylon said with a short chuckle, remembering one of his boys did that once. Eddie gave a annoyed huff as he glared at the door.

"just let it go. She wont do anything." Waylon said.

"she could always blab to someone." Eddie said, calming down.

"its not really polite to kill people Eddie. People don't like it much." Waylon said.

"its not polite to break into peoples rooms either. They frown upon that to." Eddie said.

"why were you outside?" Waylon asked, wanting to change the subject.

"i was looking out for any sign of Murkoff being nearby. I found nothing and came back to find our hotel door open." Eddie said, the conversation turned back around.

"why didn't you kill her? You have a knife."Eddie said casually.

"i cant just kill people who are not a threat. I don't want to hurt people." Waylon said.

"better to hurt them before they hurt you." Eddie said in monotone.

" so I should kill you then by that logic." Waylon said, stabbing holes in Eddies logic. He regretted doing so when Eddie glared at him. He took the sentence a bit _too_ seriously.

" but I wont, because you are not threatening me. You don't have to kill anyone unless you really have to." Waylon said. Eddies glare disappeared as he got the back pack out.

"if she talks to others, people will spread the knowledge of our existence. It wont take Murkoff long to trace the talk to a address. I see that reason enough to kill someone." Eddie said.

"we've been wandering around town. If people are not talking about us already, what makes you think they will because of a girl?" Waylon said.

"because adults usually mind there business, going about there lives. Young like to spread rumors and let them grow. Eventually the rumors spread to the older people, upsetting them. Like sheep, if you spook one the others will also become afraid." Eddie said.

"we could always just leave if they don't want us." Waylon said.

"that's not the point. The point is people will get upset and talk about us. If Murkoff passes through town, they'll hear about us. People who are scared would have watched us leave. If Murkoff asks questions, people may be happy to answer about where we have gone." Eddie said, looking at a couple cans of spaghetti.

"yeah." Waylon said, getting the point. He watched Eddie go to the microwave to heat up the canned spaghetti. Before the asylum, Waylon would have despised canned spaghetti. After it though, anything was better then that weird dark green puree food.

Waylon wondered if that they just grabbed weeds around the building with dirt clumps and threw them in a blender with vitamin powder. It had the thickness and texture of sandy mud, crunched like it to. A miracle of wonder that Waylon didn't chip a tooth on it. Maybe because he mostly refused to eat it and had it forced fed to him through a tube down his throat.

* * *

*meanwhile*

Barker was sitting in his office, the place darkened. Only the lights closest to the door were still on. the other half of the room, with his desk, was in shadow. He was rolling a small jar on his desk, back and forth. Staring at it with a emotionless face. He stopped rolling it, holding it still when someone knocked on his door.

"come." Barker said, keeping a serious tone and stare on the jar. A man walked in quietly, stopping when he was 6 feet in front of the desk. Barker looked up at him slowly, a glare forming. He was never happy to be bothered by lower ranking workers. They were all morons who wasted his time.

"we found no body's." the man said.

"where are they?" Barker asked coldly. He expected a real answer, or else.

"the river they went down lead to a town. We think they could be there." the man answered.

"where are they in the town?" Barker asked. He knew they didn't know and that his time was being wasted again.

"we don-" the man started, jumping when a cracking noise was heard. Barker had cracked the liquid filled jar under his hand.

"did you ask the towns people? No, wait, you didn't. Because if you did you would be telling me wouldn't you?" Barker interrupted with a annoyed growl. He set the jar upright from its side, wiping his wet hand on his suit. The man catching a glimpse of something floating in the dark jar when moved.

"we did, but no one would talk." the man said.

"did you _really_ try? Iam sure a white threat would make them be more talkative. Or did you try and bribe with muffins?" Barker said, looking at the jar. The man swallowed.

"i should have done the talking. Humans are so easy to read, such horrible liars. Simple body motions can give everything away about them. A simple glance of there eyes can tell a direction to search. Eyes are the window to the soul after all." Barker said, popping the lid off the jar and reaching in. wrapped around his hand by the red roots coming off, was a fresh looking eye.

"they cant lie." Barker said, playing with the eye in his hand. The man looked away, feeling sick at the image.

"ill go make the troops ask again." the man said, taking a step back.

"why in such a hurry? It makes me think you don't like my company. Why don't you sit." Barker said in a pleasant manner, gesturing for the man to sit in front of his desk. The man nervously pulled a chair out for him to seat.

"people don't seem very comfortable around me. I wonder why?" Barker said in monotone, pulling something from his desk. In his free hand he held a sharp blade meant for slitting open packages. The blade had stains that were faded, but still dark.

"just, worker intimidation." the man said, wanting to just leave.

"could be, but I think its something more. … eyes can be so delicate. Without a delicate hand they could be crushed like a grape and deflate from there nice round shape. They also need to be kept in a fine solution of liquid, or else they dry up and shrivel away. I used to make that mistake, putting them only in plain water. They would lose the beautiful color they had." Barker said.

"you cant take them out for long either. Its sad, because you can only appreciate them fully when out of the jar. Or … when they're still in the skull." Barker said. He looked at the color of the eye one last time before dropping it into the jar. The eye making a plop noise as it hit the water and sank to the bottom next to the other.

" ive never met a pair of ugly eyes, always beautiful. I sometimes have trouble resisting my urge to pluck them out then and there. That would be rude though, I should at least wait till they're fully dead first." Barker laughed. The man looked beyond disturbed from his chair. Barker stood from his chair, coming around his desk, holding the packaging blade in his hand.

"i cant just pluck them out either. Mite accidentally crush them. I have to _carefully_ pop a blade behind the eyes and gently move it till the eye is removed. Smoother things like a spoon would be better, but a knife is needed to cut the roots." Barker said, disappearing from the mans view as he went behind him.

"The roots are tougher then they seem. even if its messier to use a knife, I think its worth it. Don't you think?" Barker said.

"y-yes." the man, said. Startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Barker patted his shoulder.

"good, glad you agree. You may go." Barker said happily, walking back to his desk. The man got up quickly with a sigh hidden under his breath.

Barker heard the door close as he grabbed the cracked, slowly dripping, jar. He smiled at the eyes floating in the jar. He walked to a metal door behind his desk, opening the door to a brightly lit white room. The room was filled with tightly packed shelf's. Covering them were neatly placed, lighted green, jars with a pair of eyes in each. Some having labels with names on them.

Barker went over to a narrow cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a liquid filled empty jar. He switched containers for the eyes, bringing them over to a lone empty space on one shelf.

"if his eyes were just a bit brighter. You would have had a new friend." Barker said to the eyes, a grin growing as the orbs floated.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

i wonder if some of you are disturbed by how in detail i write some scenes. well, iam here to say iam not crazy. ... 0u0 ...

* * *

guest: no he isint a cannibal, but he does have other hobby's.

Mil: thank you. :3


	4. Ch:4 system shutdown

ch:4

Waylon was rubbing the back of Eddies neck. he was sleeping above Waylon again, tangling him in his arms. He would have rubbed his back, but was afraid of catching the stitches. It was still early in the night, but Waylon couldn't sleep since he woke up.

His mind had been buzzing with thoughts. A single question haunting him.

"should I stay with Eddie?" Waylon questioned. Waylon was beginning to doubt the love between them to. His mind keeps telling him that he does, but is it true. What if it was just because of Stockholm syndrome. When he thought about it, was he afraid of leaving because he would be truly heartbroken.

He couldn't think of that as the main reason. He was just too afraid of Eddie to leave. that was more a sign of spousal abuse then love. He could sneak away, but other things were stopping him. He was having a war with two parts of his mind, one wanting to leave the other to stay.

"you cant leave him, not after everything you've been through."

"_yes you can, you don't owe anything. You both went through hell, but that's all. Other patients suffered it, should you be with them? You're just afraid to leave him._"

"no iam not."

"_yes you are. You're afraid that he'll attack you, and that once you leave you'll be alone. That's a unhealthy way of thinking. You could meet other, __**normal**__, better people. You wont be alone out there._"

"i cant live a normal life with people. Things have changed."

"_whats really changed? You're scarred and have PTSD, but that's a __**normal healthy **__reaction. What about Eddie? He hasn't changed either, hes still __**sick**__. You can heal and become normal again someday. __**Eddie cant**__, he will stay __**sick**__ and abnormal __**forever**__. __**You**__ cant change him and one day ... his sickness will win __**over you!**_"

"no, NO!" Waylon denied in a painful whisper. He closed his eyes as they started to tear up.

"_you could run away. Go and find a hospital and claim amnesia, they'll believe it. They'll help you be __**normal**__ again. They'll heal you and let you truly be __**free**__. Not a prison you keep trying to cover as a __**loving**__ relationship. __**Sick**__ people don't love, they just obsess over things they consider property. Run and __**escape him.**_" his voice growled deeply in his mind.

Waylon gripped onto Eddies shirt tightly, crying into his chest. Hearing Waylon in distress Eddie woke up, concern coming over him. He moved his arms to be wrapped around Waylon, gently shushing him. Waylon buried his face more, unable to stop crying.

He didn't ask questions from Waylon. assuming he suffered something involving the engine. The engine affects were unfix able. Printed onto the brain in a scarring manor that would never fully disappear. It effected some more then others. Eddie had seen some people turned into unresponsive zombies, or thoughtless attackers. If Waylon had been there for another 4 months he would have been one of them.

Eddie reached up one hand, putting it behind Waylons head and brushing through his hair. Waylons crying slowly died down till it was small whimpers and a few sobs. Eddie gently shushed him some more.

"its okay." Eddie spoke gently. Hearing Eddies voice calmed Waylon down faster. Waylon swallowed down his depression for a moment.

"iam sorry." Waylon spoke, muffled, into Eddies chest. He held Waylon tight, kissing the top of his head. ignoring the compulsory feeling to entangle Waylon. It made Waylon feel a little more safe, despite the war in his head.

"_you're not safe. Hes __**sick**__, __**diseased**__ of the brain._" Waylons brain warned, before it shut off for sleep.

*early morning*

Waylon was gently shaken awake by Eddie. He opened his eyes, seeing the bag with everything packed nearby. He was confused by the sight of it. He rose from the bed, still exhausted. The early morning blue light coming through the curtains made Waylon groan. How early was he awakened from his calming sleep.

"time to get up. We're leaving." Eddie said.

"leaving?! Leaving where?!" Waylon questioned, pausing mid stretch at what Eddie said.

"people know we're here. So we have to leave for a different living space." Eddie said.

"where would that be?" Waylon questioned, getting angry that Eddie was forcing them to leave.

"next town over." Eddie said, putting the bag on. Waylon choked on his own spit.

"the next town?! Do you know how far that is?!" Waylon said.

"yes, but its safer there, and we'll be farther from Murkoff." Eddie smiled as he helped Waylon up.

"he is **diseased**." Waylon thought with a growl. He didn't want to trudge through the cold winter whether to another town. They were safe where they were, but Eddie was paranoid because of 1 kid. He sighed as he followed Eddie out the door.

They walked outside of town, hidden in the vast thick forest. A thick layer of frost had formed on every surface. The crunching of frozen pine needled under his feet made Waylon feel colder.

"this is ridiculous." Waylon thought. He glared at his breath, watching the thick fog he made drift off. It was early morning, freezing winter weather and they were going to walk 60 miles to the next town. Going through the forest, that Waylon was sure had mountain lions and bears.

"_its never too late to run._" his mind spoke. Waylon rubbed his head, irritated and obtaining a headache. He was getting sick of the war in his head. He couldn't leave Eddie, he just … couldn't. Nothing was stopping him from running ... so why didn't he?

He made up excuses and his mind broke them. A lot of people suffered in mount massive. what made Eddie special to keep in company with? Only that they escaped together and both survived. Waylon could go to the hospital, give a excuse of amnesia. Doctors couldn't look up records if he didn't know his name. Murkoff wouldn't be able to trace him under a hospital assigned name or code.

" staying out of pity?" Waylon thought. He did feel bad for Eddie after hearing his story. Maybe that's why he stayed, he didn't want to be known as another to abandon him.

"_hes not a stray to be cared for. Hes a rabid dog. Someone abandoned him for a reason._" his mind spoke. Waylon was shocked by his thought, almost stumbling. It seemed to come out of nowhere. How could he possibly think that. It was disturbing to him, it couldn't have been his thought. He could never think so negatively about someone. He felt sick, his thoughts were getting a bit more "carried away" then normal.

He wasn't paying attention and walked into Eddie. He backed up annoyed, why did he stop. He looked up Eddie, expecting for him to look at him. When he wasn't, Waylon got nervous. Did he accidentally say his dark thought out loud? Waylons heart skipped a beat.

"Eddie …?" Waylon said, barely above a whisper. Eddie quickly shushed him, not even fully looking at him over his shoulder. Waylon was a little taken back by the sudden shush. He looked around Eddie. All the color in his face vanished at the sight of a Murkoff blockade up ahead.

"head back to town." Eddie said, facing Waylon and gently pushing him to walk the opposite direction. Waylon quickly walked, feeling sick and light headed at the sight. At least they weren't seen, but how long would that last?

"they must be searching towns." Waylon said.

"told you that girl would mess with things." Eddie said.

"i don't think this would be from a kid. Murkoff heard about two injured strangers in town after only 12 hours?" Waylon said.

"rumors and gossip spread fast, dear." Eddie said, being alert of they're surroundings.

They made it back to the hotel. Waylon was feeling beyond ill when they made it and had to vomit in the bathroom. Eddie checked on him before he went to watch the window. Waylon stood back up and leaned over the sink, splashing water on his face.

"we cant leave the city, but we still have to leave here." Eddie said. Waylon growled to himself, still leaning over the sink. He was still exhausted, the added stress not helping. He sighed going back to bed and covering himself to block the rising sun.

*a few hours later*

Waylon frowned as he felt himself being moved in his sleep. He didn't want to wake up so Eddie could move them again. He ignored the light movement. He refused to get up till Eddie forced him up. The movement stopped and Waylon thought Eddie had given up.

Waylon became concerned when his face felt cold like ice. Becoming alarmed when that cold sensation was now feeling a bit suffocating. He opened his eyes, wrenching his head up to gasp in some air. Eddie was holding him under a shower head spraying freezing water down on his head.

"why did you do that!" Waylon snapped, wiping the water from his face. He expected Eddie to pull him off the bed to wake him up. Not put him in a freezing shower.

"you wouldn't wake up." Eddie said, holding Waylon up.

"that's because I didn't want to wake up." Waylon grumbled.

"i tried for an hour. You had a serious fever." Eddie said. That caught Waylons attention. He looked down and examined himself. His clothes were covered in a light sticky layer of sweat. Only the area around his head being soaked from the shower. He noticed the fever he had now. His skin felt on fire with no relenting moments from it. Eddie released him when he had his footing.

"iam going to get you medicine." Eddie said. Waylon felt some panic about that.

"you cant go out there, Murkoffs here!" Waylon said.

"your fevers high. If it doesn't get better, you'll cook your own body. Take a cold shower while iam gone." Eddie commanded as he left Waylon in the bathroom. Waylon couldn't argue with that. It took a cold shower to wake him, he was wet with sweat and his skin felt on fire. After hearing the front door close, he stripped to take a cold shower.

He stayed in the shower for what felt like forever. He felt tired, light headed, and constantly thirsty. His burning skin felt unaffected by the water, still burning underneath the shower. To satisfy his thirst, he drank from the water pouring down on him. He thought it was a little disgusting, but it was better then guzzling there whole bottled water supply.

He looked away from the stream to the closed bathroom door. Waylon wondered where Eddie was and if he was okay. Something abnormal formed in the room. He didn't catch it at first, his mind took a moment to recognize it. When he noticed he looked away from the door. next to the door, above the sink, was a mirror. In the mirror was a corpse resembling him.

Its skin was a sickly, pale, darkened green. The eyes were unseen in the black sunken in circles. Its face resembling more of a skull with its tight darkened skin. its whole body anorexic, bones pointing and gliding under tight skin. Its hair was dark and dull, somehow not falling out and sticking together.

Waylon stared at the creature in the mirror with wide eyes. The creature was looking away till Waylon looked at it too long. It turned its head to look at him with crackle noises of its neck moving. It looked at him and slowly opened its mouth with a threatening growl hiss. Inside its mouth were multiple sharp teeth and blackness. The skin on its cheeks splitting apart from the force of opening its jaws.

A scream got caught in Waylons parched throat. He jolted himself back against the other end of the tub/ shower. He hit the wall and hid behind the dark blue curtain at the end. He stayed still as he could, his body shaking with fear. He stayed there silently, listening to the sound of bones crackling and snapping. When the room went quiet, excluding the shower, he peeked out from the curtain side.

He was still shaking when he looked. He saw himself, looking at the mirror in the reflection. He let out a deep breath of relief to not see the decaying creature. He didn't want to shower anymore, getting out quickly and changing. It didn't take long for his body to sweat through the new clothes. He stayed in the bathroom, leaning over the sink.

He barely remembered getting changed and how, or why he was at the sink. He looked up at the mirror, staring at it for a moment. He heard something like a hiss and was startled. He looked around the room, fearing the creature returned. The hissing happened again, being more clearly this time. It was whispering.

Waylon listened, looking around in fear to find the source. The whispers slowly became clearer and clearer. He swallowed down what little was left of the moisture in his mouth.

" what?" Waylon asked, feeling they were trying to say something important.

"_its spreading … its spreading … its spreading ..._" the voices whispered repeatedly. Waylon was going to ask them what was spreading, but stopped. He noticed something dark moving on the bottom of his arm. He turned it over, his stomach flipping when he saw darkness spreading through his veins and up his arm. Where it spread the skin turned into that sickened green the corpse was. He panicked, turning on the faucet, trying to scrub it away with hot water. It only slowed the spread.

"_cut it out … the disease … cut it out …_" the voices whispered. Waylon didn't know what else to do. He ran into the main room to the backpack. he tossed things aside and out till he found his hunting knife. He returned to the bathroom, slightly happy to see the disease hadn't spread much. With a shaky hand he started gouging into the infected area. He shredded through his arm, feeling no pain from it, watching red blood flow out and pour into the sink.

He frantically cut through more of it. He became hysterical as he saw the infection continued to spread up his arm. The whispering turning to yelling as it wanted the disease carved out. He began hyperventilate and was about to amputate his infected arm when a hand grabbed the knife away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Eddie yelled at him, yanking the knife away and pinning him to the wall. He came into the bathroom, finding Waylon shredding his arm open. The whole white sink was coated in thick red blood, dripping off to the tiled floor. The walls were also splattered from Waylon yanking the knife out. It all looked like a murder scene happened.

"its spreading! I have to cut it out!" Waylon said being strongly upset that Eddie stopped him. He struggled and thrashed under Eddies hold.

"whats spreading?!" Eddie questioned, holding Waylon and keeping the knife far away from his reach. Waylon looked at his arms to say "that", but went quiet as he saw no infection.

His arm was its normal skin color. The middle area down the bottom of his arm shredded open. There were long varying cuts that blood poured from. Waylon started to silently cry at he stared at the mutilation he just did. He wasn't sure if the crying was caused by relief that the infection was gone, or from pain swarming in. he heard Eddie grumble something as he took him to the other room by his good arm.

He made Waylon sit on the bed and hold a towel to the bleeding wound. he sat quietly, staring at the bloody towel with a blank face, his mind void of thought. Eddie searched around the room for medical supply's. Waylon tossed things all around the room and Eddie had to regather them.

Finding everything, Eddie treated Waylons mutilated arm. Cleaning it out and bandaging it. Waylon by his own stupid luck, missed the very important tendons in his arm. If those were damaged, his hand would have been useless. Eddie pulled out a bottle of medicine from his pocket, sitting next to the still blank Waylon. He read over instructions and poured a cap full of syrup. Eddie almost coughed from the strong smell as he gave it to Waylon.

"drink this." Eddie commanded. Waylon stared at it blankly, unmoving. Eddie thought that Waylon didn't understand him and was about to help him. Waylon poured all the medicine into his mouth with one large tilt of the cup. Waylon gagged on it almost spitting it out. Eddie grabbed his mouth, keeping it closed so he couldn't spit.

"swallow it." Eddie commanded with a growl. Waylon swallowed it down roughly, having a coughing fit after. Eddie picked him up again to move him back to the bathroom. He needed another cold shower to keep his fever down and to wash all the blood away.

Eddie will stay with him, not trusting Waylon to be good on his own. He stripped Waylon down with little struggle from him. The sickness and lack of blood making him a disoriented being. Able of doing only very simple tasks on his own. He left Waylon in the shower while he cleaned up the bloody sink area.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =] i only post when comments happen.

its hard writing depressing/ horror scenes when your listening to fairy odd parents "where is the fun"

before anyone asks: **NO** waylons not infected by the walrider. it will not be appearing in my story besides maybe in conversation.

* * *

semenosuke: and you thought right. :3

Guest: good, i was actually thinking whether i should have him be killed or not. XD


	5. Ch:5 Mr hyde

ch:5

Waylon sat against the cold wall, enjoying the coldness of it. He was sitting on the floor while Eddie was in bed. He couldn't sleep and the fabric made him so uncomfortable with his burning skin. So he just sat, leaning on the wall, letting the cold air blow over him in quick waves.

His new clothes were wet with his constant sweat. The medicine he drank earlier helped a little. The cold water could actually affect him now and his temperature had stopped rising. It wasn't going down though, being locked in place with the high temperature.

He opened his eyes to look down at his bandaged arm. After staying in a cold shower for a few hours, Waylon regained his mind. He couldn't believe he did that to his arm. He was embarrassed about it. Even more embarrassed that Eddie had to undress him for a shower. Waylon found him still cleaning blood when he regained his mind.

Waylon still wasn't wearing his shirt. Eddie took all day to scrub the blood out. It was still drying in the bathroom. Waylon didn't get a new shirt, his body was too uncomfortable and hot for one. Waylon wanted to know why he even got this fever.

He thought it was just stress, but he remembered what doctors testing on him said. The engine could mess with peoples immune system. Sometimes making them have a fever or making them go into a coma. It varied and doctors were trying to get better control of it. Waylon seemed to be one of the few patients it didn't make ill the first few times.

Doctors were interested in why it had no effect on some. They did blood work, brain scans, examining stomach contents. They cut him open multiple times and injecting him with bottles and bottles of anything available to him. They didn't even bother to bring him to a cell anymore. They kept him strapped to a hospital bed in a lab. They had no need for the straps, he was too weak to move for most of the time.

Going in and out of surgery's took out a lot on his body. When he became "suddenly" sick the doctors were angry with him. They assumed the engine caused it and that meant he was effected, wasting there time on him. He knew it wasn't the engine, but like hell he was going to tell them that.

Doctors seemed to be more angry with him. It wasn't his fault, but doctors blamed him for his illness. Saying things like he faked his health, and the engine always effected him. Some doctors got abusive towards him, Mainly Andrew. Andrew scared Waylon, he never wanted to end up alone with him. Even if the other doctors wouldn't save him from what ever Andrew wanted to commit.

Thank fully Andrew left him alone for a time to deal with something. Waylon pushed away the memory's of the lab. They made him feel worse with his body becoming painful around the surgery sites. He felt cold and his body shivered. Waylon growled, knowing the shivering was a lie. Hed gone back in bed when shivering, dying of heat his body radiated when under the covers.

He looked over at Eddies sleeping form. seeing only a silhouette of him from the small amount of light through the window. he was still asleep on his side, his back towards Waylon. He had been awakened a few times when Waylon walked around the room. Eddie could be a light sleeper when paranoid. Making sure when Waylon wondered that he wasn't going to do anything harmful.

Every time he woke, he asked Waylon what he was doing or where he was going. Waylon would answered him soon after. it made Waylon feel safer that he could. Being aware of his surroundings and not in a haze made him a little confident.

"_asking where you go like a prison officer. You're trapped_" his mind said. His heart skipped a beat. The thought just happened and he didn't feel the need to stop it.

"hes not trapping me. Hes just making sure I don't mutilate myself again." Waylon reasoned with his mind.

"_try and go outside. You cant, he wont let you._"

"of course he wont let me outside, Iam sick."

"_you're not __**sick**__. You could be trusted enough to stand by the door. Its not like you'll go wandering off like a Alzheimer patient. You're not __**sick**__._"

"i should stay inside."

"_afraid of some fresh air? Or afraid of __**him**__? You're a grown man, you can control yourself to not wander off. You're not __**sick**__, he is._"

Waylon swallowed, he was right. He could just stand by the door. Eddie knew he wasn't someone to go off around town. Or one to confront people or communicate with them.

"_you'll just be out for, just, a few minutes._" his thoughts spoke gently. He nodded to himself, getting up. He unconsciously grabbed the hunting knife from the end table, sneaking to the door. Waylon turned the door knob, a click happening as the door opened. Eddies eyes shot open, ready to attack what ever intruder was entering. His aggression changed to confusion when he saw Waylon opening it.

"what are you doing?" Eddie asked, sitting up.

"iam going out." Waylon said.

"you cant go out!" Eddie said urgently.

"yes I can." Waylon growled. Eddie could see Waylons aggression rising, something was wrong.

"you cant go out, you're sick." Eddie said. He saw something change in Waylon.

"YOU'RE SICK!" he yelled at Eddie, about to bolt out the open door. Eddie grabbed him, pulling him away from the door way as Waylon hysterically struggled.

"_hes not letting you go. You're trapped._" Waylons mind said, fear growing. He felt the need to escape and fight. he grabbed his hunting knife from where he pocketed it. With one sudden thrust, stabbed it deeply into Eddies side.

"AH, FUCKING BITCH!" Eddie roared, his hold getting tighter on Waylon. Waylon yanked the knife out, readying to stab again.

"_you've made him upset. Now, hes going to kill you._" Waylons mind said calmly. Eddie saw the knife and grabbed his armed hand to stop it. Waylon continued to fight, throwing punches and when he became desperate he began scratching and biting.

Waylon twisted the knife in anyway he could to scratch or carve into Eddie. Getting Eddies injured side when ever he struggled it close enough. Waylon broke his hand free and slashed Eddies face with the knife. Eddie dodged away, making the slice not as bad as it could have been. Eddie growled, this was getting too dangerous for the both of them while Waylon held that knife.

Eddie dropped him, ready to tackle him to the ground. Eddie underestimated Waylons recuperation time and speed. He was up again in seconds, bolting out the door into town. Waylon was panting as he ran. He had no idea of where he was going, only running to escape Eddie. Just like he used to do in the asylum.

For anyone who saw him, he would be quite a site. Running crazily, bloody and half naked with a bloody knife. He ran through the darkened town, the cold air freezing the sweat on his body. He slowed down when he walked down a dark alley. He was shivering and panting, adrenaline coursing through his blood.

The engine flashed a image of Eddies silhouette at the end of the alley way. It startled Waylon and he bolted off into the opposite direction. He was running again, wheezing for air as the engine crushed his rib cage. He ran up next to a tree, stopping next to it to catch his breath.

He was frightened again when the tree turned into a shadow creature with teeth and multiple eyes. Waylon lashed out at it, stabbing into the tree. The shadow creature disappeared and Waylon yanked on his knife after it was stuck. He yanked it out after the 5th forceful pull. Bits of bark and wood flying to the side.

He continued walking again. ignoring his body that desperately warned him of his condition. His body was radiating heat from his fever, heavily dripping sweat off of him. His hair was wet with sweat, drop's flinging off when he whipped his head around. He could barely wheeze with how tight his rib cage was. His vision blackening and blurring out of focus. His eyes were wide, almost fully blackened from being dilated.

"_hes still following you. Keep running._" his mind spoke clearly over his zooming fearful thoughts. He sped up in walking, flinching and swinging his knife at another hallucination flashing near him. He started running again, barely breathing. He turned the corner of a alley way, ending up on main street.

At the end of the street was a Murkoff blockade. He was unaware of them, ready to just run out into the middle of the street. His wet shirt collar was grabbed, yanking him back. He swung his knife around to stab the person. He was punched in the face, his vision going black and his body becoming unsteady.

Despite his weakened body's state, he still fought back. Weakly waving his knife around and struggling to get up and stay on his feet. He felt more pain when he was slammed into the brick wall, his body completely blacking out.

Eddie panted, annoyed that Waylon had to be chased all over town. He was like a rabbit, terrified of the smallest noises or flash of light. He bolted off when ever Eddie caught up to him, never able to get close enough to grab him. Finally he did catch him, just in the nick of time before he could stupidly run into a Murkoff blockade.

Eddie picked him up from the ground. Seeing him wheeze and sweat falling off him like he fell into a pool. He ignored his injured side as he heaved Waylon over his shoulder, carrying him back to the motel. He needed to quickly cool of Waylon. He made a cold bath, laying him in it without stripping him.

Eddie didn't want to leave Waylon, but he needed ice. He broke into a ice box outside, stealing bucket fulls to fill the bath tub. He stayed with Waylon till his breathing was no longer a wheeze. Afterwords he changed the bathroom. Getting rid of anything breakable or sharp. Removing the mirror off the wall and the shower curtain and pole. He got a chair and blocked the bathroom door from the main room, trapping Waylon inside.

Waylon had a complete mental break down and needed to be isolated somewhere. The bathroom was best, easy to block and, with a tub of cold water for his fever. Eddie began treating his bleeding wounds. A stab wound to the side, slashes over the same side. Bite marks over his arms, scratches going up his arms and on his face. A cut on the side of his face from the knife cutting it.

He hadn't faced someone fighting that desperately to stay alive in _years_. He growled as he looked at the blood splattered around the doorway. A few carve marks in it from Waylon slashing his knife around.

*the next morning*

Waylon opened his eyes, turning his head over to look at the room he was it. He stared at the door, his mind unable to recognize where he was or why. His mind was still locked on the thought that he needed to escape. He attempted to get up, his body unable to. He was weak and still feeling a little out of breath. The ice and adrenaline made him numb to the soreness in his body.

He attempted again, managing to just sit up. He kept forcing himself till he was standing out of the tub. He leaned against the wall as he walked to the door. He turned the knob and pushed the door to open it. He frowned when it didn't open. He pushed on it with force to try opening it. Two more times with no success made him stop.

He growled, looking around the room for another escape. He saw a small window above the shower. It looked really narrow, but he had to get out. He cautiously went up to it, trying hard to stay on his exhausted legs. He punched through the glass, cutting his arm. Glass shards getting stuck in the bandaging of his arm.

He managed to get up and through the window, getting stuck half way. Waylon futility pushed on the wall to get out. Being too big for the window he admitted defeat to it. The soreness and exhaustion catching up to him. Waylon went limp, shutting his eyes closed to sleep in this awkward position. He opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door open.

He felt someone grab his legs to pull him back in. he looked back, freaking out when he saw Eddie. He thrashed in the window, cutting his sides on broken glass. Fighting Eddie off to escape again.

"STOP IT!" Eddie commanded, yanking him back in with one pull. Waylon weakly fought him, not doing any harm. He was taken to the main room and set on the bed. Being wrapped up in blankets and forced to lay down.

Waylon fearfully did as he was directed. Shaking in fear while covering his head in protection. He began crying again thinking he was about to die. Eddie sighed, aggravated by how Waylon was acting. He could be such a hassle at times. Eddie didn't image his marriage being like this. Chasing his husband around town, both covered in blood and one hallucinating.

Eddie sighed, rubbing Waylons back to calm him down. He forgave Waylon, despite the anger he was feeling from being stabbed. He made a commitment to stay with Waylon and he would never go back on it. No matter how threatening Waylon became to his health.

"iam sorry. iam sorry. iam sorry." Waylon cried in fear. Eddie continued rubbing his back as he sat down next to him.

"i forgive you darling." Eddie said, kissing Waylons back. Waylon calmed down a little, letting out only a few whimpers. All of this was new to Eddie. He was used to killing people who attacked him. Now he had to restrain himself. It felt unnatural for him to comfort as well. He had done it rarely in his life and no one really did it for him.

He grabbed Waylon in a gentle hold, moving him onto his lap. Waylon buried his face into his chest, going silent. Eddie rubbed his back, thinking that whatever he was doing passed as comforting. It made Waylon stop crying so it was good enough, for now.

* * *

*meanwhile*

Barker was messing with another familiar jar on his desk. He read the name on the yellowed label, remembering who's skull they were taken from. His wide grin dropped to a scowl when someone entered his office.

"what?!" Barker snapped, startling the person entering.

"w-we got news that they were seen walking around town." the man said nervously.

"and?!" he snapped again. He wanted to get to the point. Did they know there location or not?

"we're still looking for them." the man said. Barker silently opened a drawer with a gun. He was sick of time wasters and maybe this would make them think be fore entering.

"we found out who they are. A Waylon park, who used to work for us, and Eddie Gluskin, a long time patient." the man said, unaware of barkers actions.

"Gluskin?" Barker said, his interest grabbed. He slammed the drawer closed, having the man jump from the bang.

"i recognize that name." Barker grinned as he stood from his seat.

" came to us 10 years ago, caught in a town. Known for kidnapping girls. He Killed 23 victims before he was caught. Difficult to catch, kept moving around. I read his file before, the towns people were all very concerned for where he was going. Lots of meetings, and court dates with arguments of him going here or there. They wanted him to be as far away as possible. Murkoff wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by." Barker said amused as he walked to a wall covered in file cabinets.

"so we happily offered to take him under the guise of the head of mount massive. we discreetly told the town we were in the deep cold mountains. Far away from any town and being heavily locked down. That's all they needed to hear from us, happily giving him away. Not even bothering to find out more." Barker said as he pulled out a certain file.

"there was one person though. I think he sensed we were up to no good. He kept coming in, asking questions about why we wanted Gluskin so badly. Wanting tours of our facility and to see papers of our staff. The nerve of him, he was so rude and nosy. We couldn't get rid of him though. after all, he was the one who caught Gluskin. He was a town hero, a sudden disappearance wouldn't do well. So the next time he visited we had … "problems", with our facility." Barker spoke with a annoyed tone.

"he seemed to be less fond of me after that. Demanding to speak with the head of mount massive. He only knew me as the "head doctor" of mount massive during that time. After shooing him off we gave him a message. It wasn't a very polite message, but he stopped prying into our business." Barker said as he looked through the file. He pulled out a old looking business card.

"iam sure Gluskin would love to meet his old friend." Barker grinned, looking at the name Artisan Schep centered on the card.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

waylons really cracking down, isint he?

if you didint know. Eddies based of a real killer called Ed Gein. a county sheriff who interrogated Ed Gein was named Art Schley.

* * *

Guest: it was a dark hallucination of himself being a decaying corpse. you know, normal stuff. XD

sashimilove: the last thing he needs is to go outside. XD


	6. Ch:6 Inner Turmoil

ch:6

Waylon stared at the white bathroom ceiling. Eddie told him that he should stay in the bathroom. Whether Waylon liked it or not, it wasn't a choice. Waylon knew Eddie was paranoid of him now. He couldn't blame him, after he stabbed him with his knife. his paranoia also made Waylon worried. Eddie didn't act sane under its affects.

The bathroom was cleaned out of anything remotely able to be turned into a weapon. Leaving Waylon in a cleaned out bathroom. He was only given a single pillow, with no case, and a very thin sheet. When Waylon asked why he wasn't given a blanket, Eddie told him he may try to hang himself with it. Which is why he was given the sheet, it would rip and break easily with weight. He felt like he was back at the asylum.

"_now you really are trapped._"

"shut up!" Waylon growled at his thoughts. Even after his fever had calmed down after his town run, the voices weren't going away. His mind went to what he did earlier. He attacked Eddie, ran around town bloody, and almost ran into Murkoff from what Eddie said. Waylon could only remember small clear points involving fear and hallucinations, the rest was a dark blur.

He was shocked to hear that he attacked Eddie. He would NEVER even think of doing that.

"_that's because you are afraid of his __**illness**_."

" I have a illness." Waylon growled to himself.

"_NO! you're __**normal**__, hes __**sick**_!" his voice yelled in his head.

"no iam not!" Waylon yelled back in his mind.

"_you need to __**remove**__ the __**sickness**_!" it yelled back.

"NO!" Waylon yelled out loud. Grabbing his hands with his hair.

"_THE __**SICKNESS**__ IS __**SPREADING**_! _CUT IT OUT_!" his inner voice yelled. Waylon dropped his arms, ready to call Eddie, but froze. That dark spot was growing again on his other, non bandaged, arm. He began hyperventilating, trying to wipe it off and viciously scrubbing at it in the sink. He scrubbed at it with blistering hot water till his arm burned and bled from the scratching.

Eddie came in, inspecting Waylon after he heard him yelling. Waylon was startled, and became terrified when Eddie gave him a dark glare from his actions. Waylon looked from him to his bloody arm. The darkness was gone, only seeing red from scratching and blood. Eddie grabbed his shoulder, holding it tightly so he couldn't run. He made him sit on the bed as he got more gauze for the arm.

"stay." Eddie commanded firmly, glaring down at him. Waylon shrunk away from the glare. He felt afraid, doing something with no real reason besides a hallucination. The engine had never reacted this bad. Now he was hearing things and doing actions out of his control.

"_you can cut away the __**sickness**__._" his inner voice spoke. Waylon shook his head.

"_you need to get rid of the __**sickness**__ that's spreading to you_."

"no, no." Waylon whispered, shaking his head. Eddie paused his actions of digging through the medical box to look at Waylon.

"_you need to kill him_! _Hes spreading his __**disease**_!" his inner voice growled.

"NO, I WONT!" Waylon yelled, getting to his feet. Eddie reacted to his sudden movement, pinning him to the bed. Waylon thrashed and struggled yelling out no repeatedly.

"STOP!" Eddie yelled, choking him to force his body to relax. Waylon forcibly calmed down, stopping his thrashing. He gasped for air when he was released. Eddie pressed him into the bed, glaring at him to make him stay there. He left back to the medical box, grumbling something about tying Waylon to the bed would use less gauze then this.

Eddie grabbed his newly injured arm, cleaning it and bandaging it. Waylon could see that Eddie was losing patience with him. If he didn't stop this, Eddie mite just snap on him.

"we're going to have to move soon." Eddie said as he made Waylon sit up to tie the gauze.

"what?! We cant leave. Not when iam like this! what if I see hallucinations again?!" Waylon said.

"you just need to learn to control them. There just images."

" I cant control them. And to me they're real, not images. I panic, I feel sick, and I feel pain from them. I cant ignore those feelings when they happen!" Waylon snapped.

"yet they're just images. You may feel it, but nothings happening to you, unless you do it to yourself. Just close your eyes and breath next time. We are still leaving and ill leave without you if you refuse to come." Eddie said, fully tying off the bandage. What he said hurt Waylon deeply. After everything Eddie would just leave.

"you'll just leave me?" Waylon asked, feeling hurt.

" eventually Murkoffs going to check buildings. You can stay here, but you'll be caught. If I leave now, at least ill be free to help you later. I would prefer you to follow, but unless you get your images under control. Maybe you should stay here till then." Eddie said.

"at least hes not entirely abandoning me." Waylon thought.

"i **cant** control them!" Waylon growled.

"and we **cant** afford to be caught. I don't know where we'll stop. I don't want to use all our gauze tying you to a pipe. If we run I don't know how you'll react. If you panic and run off I don't know how bad it will go." Eddie said.

"i could be better outside, you don't know. Being in enclosed spaces hasn't helped so far." Waylon said.

"last time you were out, you ran around town covered in my blood." Eddie glared.

"after i freaked from being trapped inside." Waylon growled.

" **you** didn't like going out. **You** wanted to stay inside. You weren't trapped till Murkoff showed up. Why the sudden change?" Eddie glared him down with a look of suspicion. Waylon backed down from the glare, swallowing. He refused to tell Eddie about his chaotic thoughts, especially the ones wanting him to kill Eddie.

Eddie reacted bad enough to just mentioning killing him in a early conversation. Telling him that he may be planning it would be bad for his health. Eddie was smart that he knew Waylon was suffering hallucinations and voices, but he didn't know how deep they spoke to him. They could cause him to panic in a conceiving voice. Convincing him to even attack Eddie. Waylon still couldn't wrap his head around that. It was a mistake that could have ended in him brutally murdered.

"i feel that you're doing this on purpose to spite me for something." Eddie stated with a deep frown.

"what?! No?! Iam not doing this on purpose! you think I would fucking cut my arms just to spite you?!" Waylon snapped, standing to his feet.

"non of this happened till after Murkoff came! you wanted to stay inside till just a few hours ago! why?!" Eddie growled, stepping into Waylons personal space. It made Waylon hesitate for a moment, backing away a few steps.

"i-i dont know. I just wanted some fresh air. If you had let me out I would have been fine!" Waylon continued to argument. He was disregarding what may happen to him. the malicious voice disguised itself as the voice of reason. The real voice being drowned out with aggression to win this argument. One voice whispering him to stop because of something threatening. The other was shouting encouragements to continue.

"why?!" Eddie yelled, stepping again into Waylons personal space. Waylon didn't hesitate, stepping back to continue his stand against Eddie.

"because I wanted to, fucking, go out! am I not allowed to go anywhere on my own?!" Waylon yelled back.

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE MUTILATING YOUR SELF!" Eddie yelled, getting close.

"I-!" Waylon started, about to say he could take care of himself, till he hit a wall. His true voice of reason bubbled up to the surface with a mixture of fear and instinct to run. He realized the argument he just did, how he was now trapped between a cold wall and a furious Eddie. The rush of anger died, he had to get himself out of this hole he just dug.

"iam just … sick." Waylon said, his voice disappearing.

"_you're not __**sick**_! _you're not __**sick**_!" the voice screamed repeatedly in his head.

"you got sick after we tried to leave." Eddie said, a look of realization coming to him.

"You're doing this on purpose so we wont leave!" Eddie growled, glaring down at him.

" NO, no! iam not sick- I mean iam sick, I just ..." Waylon blurted nervously. The voice shouting in his head was messing with his words. Waylon stopped talking, knowing that the hole he was digging was turning more into a grave with each word.

"YOU WERE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" Eddie yelled, grabbing Waylon by his collar and yanking him up. Waylon felt more trapped then ever.

"NO I SWEAR I WASINT!" Waylon yelled defensively, grabbing a hold of Eddies wrists.

"WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW! NO EXCUSES, ILL FUCKING DRAG YOU IF I HAVE TO!" Eddie yelled at him.

* * *

*meanwhile*

"glad you could come artisan." Barker grinned at the man sitting at the other side of his desk. Artisan was wearing beat up old blue jeans with black boots. His shirt a dark grey, mostly covered by a beat up dark green jacket with pockets on the front. Some spots were stitched on the jacket from long ago cuts and tears. His hair was brown with a line of grey slightly showing at the front corner of his fore head. He had a few small scars on his face and dark blue hazel eyes.

Artisan was taping his fingers on the desk. He was glaring at the man before him, not at all happy for being called here. He didn't know why he was called. He hadn't seen this man in years. Going from a head doctor to a CEO of some company. None of that sat right with him. He knew something was disgustingly off about this company and mount massive. That's why he kept wanting to get in.

"weren't you a doctor?" artisan questions with a raised eye brow. He faked a pleasant tone, although his eyes were still glaring.

"i was, but I didn't want to do that forever." Barker grinned.

" so why the hell am I here? Going to finally give me a tour of mount massive. After that in detail letter claiming "harassment" over me interfering with your "doctoring" I thought you'd never want to see me." artisan said in a aggravated tone.

Thats what stopped him from investigating mount massive and Murkoff. A letter claiming he was harassing the company, saying that it began interfering with they're "charity" work and patient "treatment". It was sent to the mayor, and artisan had to back off or lose his job. No one cared for Murkoff or mount massive, so no one was willing to back him up against the paper.

" Gluskin has gotten out." Barker said bluntly. Artisan choked on his spit, starting a couching fit. He stood up in anger, catching his breath.

"YOU LET HIM OUT?!" artisan yelled, looking furiously at Barker.

"no, no. there was a riot and he escaped in the chaos." Barker smiled, talking casually as if it were a everyday thing. It almost was, but artisan didn't know that.

"god dammit! do you fucking know where he is?! Has he done anything?!" artisan growled, beginning to pace.

"hes hiding in a near by town, from what we know. He also has a friend with him. A man who used to work with us, but had to be committed for violent actions against coworkers." Barker explained. Violence against coworkers aka actions against Murkoff.

"he doesn't make friends, if he ever did, they didn't last longer then a few hours." artisan said, confused and suspicious of that. He followed Eddie for months. It didn't sound anything like Eddie to have a friend. Especially one that was alive.

"well his friend is very smart. Easily manipulates people, don't listen to anything he says. He'll try to convince you hes harmless, then he will stab you in the back." Barker grinned.

"fucking hell. I need to gather up a squad. Call some people, make reports." artisan said, rubbing his face.

"oh, you don't need to worry about that. We have a squad for you. You just have to hunt down Gluskin and they'll kill him for you." Barker said.

"iam not going to kill anyone. Hes done horrible things, but iam not just going to murder someone unless I absolutely have no choice." artisan said. Barkers grin turned into a frown at that news. Before artisan could turn to see it, Barker changed it back to a smile.

"i can understand that. You are a good man. Just find Gluskin and his friend, bring them back and we'll take care of them." Barker grinned.

"how exactly did they get out of your "highly secured facility"." artisan quoted him from long ago.

" I told you. During a riot." Barker said blandly.

"and how did the riot happen?" artisan glared. Barker stared at him calmly.

"it doesn't matter. Things were taken care of." Barker said in a plain tone.

"your facility isn't very secure." artisan stared back.

"even Alcatraz had a few escapees." Barker grinned at him. Artisan looked at him unamused.

" so I assume you got me for this because I caught Gluskin long ago, correct?" artisan asked.

"of course. Why would we get someone else?" Barker smiled.

"well, I chased him for months. he always moves around, making him hard to pin point. Do you have any leads **where** in town he could be?" artisan asked.

"no, they've done a pretty good job of avoiding us. And people refuse to speak with us about them." Barker explained.

"i wonder why." artisan thought sarcastic. To him, Barker was as trust able as a shark in a swimming pool.

"probably because they were threatened by them." Barker said.

"maybe … ill go to the town and speak with the team. See what they say on the situation." artisan said, beginning to leave.

"i hope to see you back soon." Barker said in a pleasant tone that made artisan just want to punch him.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

sorry for the long wait. i decided to take a unplanned break from the story, but iam back to writing. just needed a little time to think of some upcoming plot. =]

* * *

semenosuke: yep, hes a new character. =]

Guest: maybe some day. XD


	7. Ch:7 Shatterd bones

Ch:7

Waylon was kept in the bathroom again. Once morning hit, him and Eddie were going to leave no matter what. Everything looked bad for Waylon. His fever was gone, but he still suffered from voices. Eddie was mad at him for things he never meant to do. Or never did, like faking his illness. They were going to move and that settled badly in the pit of Waylons stomach.

Murkoff had not made much of a move. Only setting up road blocks. They haven't searched buildings yet harmed or threatened anyone. as far as he knew. Then again, they were probably just being more discreet. They didn't want all this getting to the news. Threatening people would bring up a panic in others. People would run away and word would spread.

With that thought, Waylon still felt something looming over them. A dark cloud of misfortune just waiting to hit with a hurricane. He definitely didn't want to leave now, but that could be just him. He was always afraid to go out and pass people. Being forced into leaving the only safe house he knows. And not knowing where they'll end up added a extra layer of anxiety.

He started looking back on all the different decision they could have made. They could have not stopped in this town. Could have kept to the woods. Could have continued past this town to another. They were in bad shape when they arrived though. They had to break into the motel, or face pneumonia. Or possibly infections of all kinds and disease like rabies from wild animals.

He probably got his fever from the pouring rain and stress. It was a matter of time before he got sick from something. He started looking around the bathroom walls, being board. He stopped and stared at one small dark spot in the ceiling corner over the shower.

He stared at it, leaning towards it in confusion when he thought it was beginning to grow. His eyes widened at seeing long black shadow spider legs grow from the dark spot. He stared at it a moment longer, watching the spot grow from the size of a dime to the size of a plate. He got up and backed away to the door, watching a large spider dripping black ink crawl out of the darkness.

It opened its multiple eyes, shining a bright red at Waylon. It let out a large gurgling hiss as it clawed to get out of the darkness, like it was stuck. By the time it was half way out Waylon started banging on the door.

" EDDIE! LET ME OUT! EDDIE!" Waylon yelled, getting ready to just bust down the door himself. The spider was almost entirely out when the door opened. Waylon bolted out a few feet, getting stopped by Eddie grabbing him.

"what is it now?!" Eddie questioned. Waylon was shaking and hyperventilating. He looked back into the bathroom for the spider, finding no sign of it.

"huge spider." Waylon said a little shaky.

" a spider?" Eddie questioned in a mocking tone.

"it was a massive shadow spider that dripped ink." Waylon snapped.

"iam sure it was." Eddie mocked again. Waylon angrily grumbled about seeing it and it wasn't a tiny spider. Eddie left him by the bathroom door, getting some canned food to make into dinner. Waylon went over and laid quietly on the bed. As Eddie started to heat up the food, Waylon began asking questions.

"where will we be heading?" Waylon asked. Hed like to be aware of at least which direction they'll be heading in.

"heading towards the northern part of town to the lake. Unused log cabins over there. Most likely to be looked over by Murkoff since there a little away from town in the forest. Just need to stick to the woods and cross over a bridge. A little more walking through the forest and we'll be there by afternoon." Eddie said, as he watched the microwave.

"are the cabins rotten?" Waylon asked.

"some will be. Others can be fine." Eddie said.

"i rather not get one with a hole in the roof." Waylon mumbled.

"i cant promise that." Eddie said, taking out the food. He handed Waylon a paper bowl of SpaghettiOs. Waylon looked down at it, feeling mild sadness when he remembered feeding his boys this stuff.

" … if Lisa saw me now … would she be happy with me being with Eddie? Or would she advise me to run?" Waylon thought, staring at the noodles.

"you should eat those." Eddie said, breaking his thought. Waylon nodded, forcing himself to start eating. He would need a full stomach for this trip. He had been feeling exhausted, unable to sleep for more then 5 minutes. Nightmares plagued his dreams, barely remembering them when waking up terrified. The feeling of suffocation attacking him after trying to breath.

He stared into the empty bowl when he finished. He looked up towards the bathroom door, sighing as he felt sickness. He didn't want to try and sleep in there again. He knew he would be unable to. He looked over his shoulder at Eddie. He watched him pack stuff into they're bag. He took a deep breath before talking.

"Eddie, can I sleep with you?" Waylon asked quietly. Eddie paused, thinking for a moment.

"alright, but if you see something. Wake me before you do anything." Eddie said, continuing to pack. Waylon nodded, feeling some relief. At least with Eddie, he felt secure that Eddie will know when somethings near. Knowing when its a actual threat vs just a hallucination. He yawned, the exhaustion feeling heavier on him.

He laid down on the bed, covering himself with a blanket. He hid his face in one of the pillows, and covered his head with the blanket. He just wanted sleep and didn't even want to see the light of the room. After hiding himself away in the bed, did he realize how exhausted his body really felt. Everything was sore, weak, and felt sick.

He let out a groan mixed with sickness and exhaustion. He really didn't want to leave feeling like this. He hoped that by morning he would have slept well enough to be a little better. He felt a hand rub up his back, then felt a body lay over his. He let out a deep breath, his body relaxing as Eddie joined him in bed.

Eddie tangled Waylon in his arms like he always did, earning a grumble from him. Waylon usually didn't mind, but he didn't want to be shifted around and trapped at the moment. Eddie shushed him, raking a hand through Waylons hair before relaxing.

"at least its still better then the bathroom floor." Waylon thought, shifting a bit. He fell asleep a minute later.

Sometime during the night, Waylon awoke. He sighed in annoyance at waking early. thankful that he had no nightmares this time. He turned his head to look at the wall. Tensing up when he saw the shadows begin to shift and move. He swallowed, shifting back to be more underneath Eddie.

Eddie seemed unaware to the shadows, so they must be hallucinations. Eddie growled at Waylon moving and gripped tighter around him, stopping him. Waylon buried his face back into the pillow to not see the shadows. The feeling of being watched nagged at him, making him nervous. He grabbed on tightly to Eddies shoulder, looking for something to give him small comfort. Eddie, being the only thing there, was all he had.

Eddie awoke to Waylons grip on his shoulder. He untangled him and wrapped his arms around Waylon. Eddie grabbed his hand and let Waylon hold it tightly. Eddie began feeling Waylon shaking underneath him.

"its alright darling. Ill keep you safe." Eddie said, trying to give some encouragement. Waylon let out a few long breaths he was holding. It was hard for him to calm down when seeing realistic nightmares and the feeling of being watched. He looked again at the wall, sighing when he saw no more shadow things. The feeling of being watched disappeared. He buried his face back into the pillows, trying to fall right back to sleep.

He did after more encouragements from Eddie. The rest of the night was peaceful for him. He growled when Eddie woke him the next morning for breakfast. He raked his hair back as he sat up. He looked into the paper bowl handed to him, seeing some canned peaches.

He finished them off soon after they were handed to him. He stretched as he turned to look at the window. He saw some blue light coming in through the cracks in the curtains. He growled again at how early they were up. He missed being able to sleep in. he changed his clothes and got ready to leave.

"come on, time to leave." Eddie said, watching Waylon re-tie his shoes.

" I know." he yawned, standing up to move towards the door. They walked closely together along the forest edge, watching out for Murkoff. Stopping a few times as Murkoff passed by. Half way on there walk, Eddie stopped to watch a large Murkoff gathering. The security were formed in a large circle, protecting something. Eddie walked up to a building to try and get a closer look.

"what are you doing?! We gotta keep moving!" Waylon whispered.

"they're talking about something. I want to know what. It mite help us get by them later." Eddie said as he got closer. Waylon stayed close to him, wanting rather to leave.

Waylon looked around him, trying to listen. He only heard mumbles, getting 1 clear word every 10 sentences. A small group of Murkoff in the middle disbanded, showing a man. At the sight of him Eddie sucked in a quick breath and his whole body tensed. It made Waylon worry, was he someone Eddie knew?

"Eddie …?" Waylon whispered, trying to get his attention. He was ignored, Eddie stared intently at the figure, hatred filling his eyes.

"Eddie?" Waylon said again, getting more paranoid the longer they stayed.

"Darling?" Waylon said, to break Eddies glare. It worked and Eddies tense posture softened. He looked at Waylon and guided him to start moving.

"we have to leave, **now**." Eddie commanded as he pushed Waylon along.

"do you know that guy?" Waylon asked as he was pushed.

"nothing to worry about darling." Eddie said. All those words did was make Waylon worry.

"Who was that man? Ive never seen him before. Eddie was involved with him at some point. Something big if Eddie is worried about him." Waylon thought. Eddie stopped pushing him and yanked him away in another direction as Murkoff started getting too close.

Murkoff was spreading out from the grouping and the two had gotten too close. They were slowly being surrounded by wandering Murkoff. Eddie brought them to a nearby apartment building, climbing up a few flight of stairs.

"we cant stay here." Waylon said, panting from there running.

"i know. We'll sneak out the back fire exit, jump to a nearby building and go down the stairs to the woods again." Eddie said, walking with a quick pace down a hall.

"what if Murkoffs there?" Waylon asked.

"they'll pass by the building. They want to check run down buildings first and will be heading to the rundown factory's." Eddie said, climbing out onto the fire escape, making sure no Murkoff were around first.

Waylon quickly climbed out the window, following Eddies lead. They jumped onto the roof of the building next door. Not very hard when they were only 5 feet apart. They went to the stairs, silently going down a few flights. At the bottom, Waylon was heavily panting as he followed Eddie. He was running behind him till Eddie stopped suddenly. Waylon slammed into him, not expecting at all to stop.

He looked up at Eddie, surprised and confused. Eddie was frozen, staring at something ahead, his posture tense. Waylon slowly glanced around him, seeing the man from earlier. He was pointing a gun at Eddie, forcing him to stay in place.

The man glanced at Waylon looking out. Waylon hid back behind Eddie, his nervousness growing. Eddie put a arm a little behind him to stop Waylon from trying to look out again.

* * *

Artisan turned a corner into this building after seeing movement pass by on the roof. He turned a corner with his gun drawn, surprised by Eddie coming quickly coming down the stairs. Stopping a few feet short of running into him. Eddie deeply glared at him with hatred after recognizing who he was. Artisan was silently looking him over, the lesions on eddies face catching his attention. He began noticing there were other multiple wounds.

Gashes, bullet wounds, lesions on his face, and his eyes contained blood. Artisan knew Eddie was a rock with experiencing pain, but all this must be dragging him down. His examination was cut short by movement to the right of Eddie. It was another man with him, looking even worse.

One huge scar going across his face with stitches, bloody gauze wrapped arms. As soon as artisan saw him, he disappeared back behind Eddie. Artisan knew something was off. Why was Barker so desperate to get them? What the hell happened to these two? They looked like they just went through all the layers off hell. No asylum could do this much damage without some illegal action occurring.

"... what happened to your face?" artisan questioned bluntly. He didn't care if he offended Eddie, not like Eddie didn't despise him already. He wanted some answers, and he would at least get some from Eddie then going through a dance with Barker for a vague one.

"why are you here, with them?" Eddie glared, unblinking.

"i was called by Barker to bring you in." artisan answered with a glare.

* * *

Waylon went pale and sick at the name. Flashes of cannibals eating body's, blood, the thick smell of rotting body's and metallic blood. The engine awakened in a flurry of bloody images, painful flashes, and painful shocks. Waylons PTSD was run over with fear to escape terrifying hallucinations of rotting sick cannibals.

Waylon started hyperventilating and shaking against Eddie. It caught his attention, although he didn't want to loose attention on artisan he had to check Waylon. Eddie glanced over his shoulder, paying attention to any movement artisan made while checking Waylon. He slowly reached behind him to grab Waylon. The touch back fired.

Waylon grabbed Eddies knife, sticking out of a side pocket, and barreled past him. He slammed into artisan, knocking him over with a gun shot going off. Eddie froze at the sound, fearing his darling was shot. But the bullet missed and Waylon continued out a near exit.

Eddie felt a little relief, running by artisan. He wanted to kill him, but he had to stop Waylon before he ran into a Murkoff search party. He followed him to a near by alley way. Waylon was shaking and hyperventilating, the grip on Eddies knife made his knuckles white.

He approached cautiously, yanking the knife away from Waylon and grabbing him so he couldn't flee again. Waylon tried to fight Eddie till he calmed down and realized who it was. The hallucinations had stopped once he ran out of the building. He didn't fully remember what happened and hid in a alley. He was fearing that Murkoff mite find him and fought Eddie when he was first grabbed because of that.

Eddie started pulling him away from the area. Trying to get them away to the cabins as quickly as possible. They just had to pass the bridge and they would be free to hide in the woods. They were running by buildings, passing by scrambling Murkoff. They knew they were around by artisan alerting them all through radio.

They were closing in around them. They had no time to stop or slow. Every minor pause allowed Murkoff to get closer. Eventually they were spotted, running by a alley. Bullets went by them, busting off pieces of wall near by or the concrete at there feet.

Waylon kept up as close as possible. Fearing something was going to happen. The dark cloud looming before was turning into a storm in his skull. Everything was slowing around him, the sound of shootings being muffled by the loud pulsing of his heart. They ran to the stone bridge that was just ahead. The thick trees around them blocking the heavy fire. Running across the bridge had become almost impossible with the fire on it. Dust and pieces of rock being shot off around them.

They made it half way, but then a large rock thudded in front of Waylon. He jumped back in reaction, assuming it to be a bullet when it hit with a loud sound. He looked at the rock, everything going quiet, and suddenly slow for him when he saw the detail on it.

It wasn't a rock … it was a grenade.

Eddie stopped, seeing Waylon freeze. He looked at what Waylon was looking at. His blood froze, seeing Waylon 8 feet from a grenade.

"RUN!" Eddie yelled at him. It snapped Waylon out of his freeze. He bolted away from it across the other side of the bridge, separated from Eddie. He got 2 feet before it exploded.

Waylon let out a sudden painful gasp as something went through his ribs with intense force. He heard multiple snaps, only hearing his heart pulse in his head. All the noise he heard went silent. He felt immense pain that quickly turned to numbing cold. The world went bright for him and turned black, in a second, as everything sped up and then stopped.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

**the end.**

hope you guys liked the sequel. =]

.

nah, iam just kidding. there will be more. XD

* * *

semenosuke: thank you. i try my best with the villians. :3

Guest: lol. XD


	8. Ch:8 Lost Faith

ch:8

"BARKER! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" artisan yelled as he bashed through the office door without knocking.

" what happened?" Barker asked in a calm manor.

"you're idiot guards killed one of them and Gluskin escaped!" artisan yelled at him, stopping to stand in front of barkers desk. He was fuming that this had happened.

"iam sure it was a accident. They must have misheard my instructions." Barker said, keeping a calmness about him.

"they threw a FUCKING GRENADE! how is that a accident?! And what instructions?! You said I was in charge and I clearly said I wasn't going to kill them!" artisan, growled.

"i simply said that they must bring them in, but if they happened to accidentally die in cross fire it wouldn't be so bad." Barker said with a small smile.

"why do you want them dead?!" artisan questioned with a glare.

"i didn't say I wanted them-" Barker said, interrupted.

"but you do. Why?!" artisan snapped. Barker paused, his smile disappearing into a frown.

" … why do you even care? There just two deadly psychopaths. Willing to kill anybody they wish. Don't you remember what Gluskin did when he was free? Killed all those girls before you caught him. And you care more that hes alive then dead. why is that? Do you actually care for him?" Barker questioned.

"i know exactly what he did, but that doesn't mean anyone has a right to kill or torture him. He did a lot of crap, but he could have gotten help. Its not my job to kill. I am suppose to bring them in **alive** to be judged and sentenced. I want to make sure he was actually getting the "help" he needed from mount massive. Now, iam just thinking that the "help" doesn't exists anymore." artisan glared.

"torture?" Barker asked.

"yes. I saw him. He was covered in scars, gashes, bullet wounds, and odd lesions that couldn't be made by just a fight or weapon. They looked like some sort of burns after touching heat or acid." artisan said.

"... i can assure you … he got treatment, but he continued to fight it. Those "burns" are a result of shock therapy. Its a old method, but the doctors informed me that they were running low on options. He never spoke to anyone. Always aggressive and fighting away any doctors trying to give medication. He was becoming a real threat to mount massive workers. They kept asking for donations of his treatment. If they didn't have some sort of break through soon, he would be transferred." Barker stated, a blank expression on his face.

"maybe the help never existed." artisan stated. He didn't believe the shock therapy. It never caused lesions like that, or at least wouldn't cause them on just one side. He sighed in anger, he wouldn't get answers.

"i must warn you, artisan. Mount massive is very … strict, with its record of keeping patients under control. They don't want there reputation tarnished. So reporting this to outside sources wouldn't be wise." Barker warned, a threatening tone hidden under the words.

"two patients could wreck a facility's record. One that holds patients that are there for being harmful to themselves or others? Shouldn't news about two escaped psychopaths be reached to the public?!" artisan said, holding in his outrage.

"no, mount massive made it very clear to keep this discreet." Barker said.

"DISCREET! you have a army in the town! a fucking army for TWO escaped patients, just TWO! and your idiots threw a GERNADE that broke the damn bridge and killed one of them! they cant afford to be discreet!" artisan yelled.

"it will be fixed, in a few days itll be back where it was. Like nothing happened" Barker stated.

"that's not the fucking point! why does Murkoff even have a army?! Isn't Murkoff a "charity" organization?!" artisan questioned Barker.

"Murkoff is a charity organization, but we need to get money some way, don't we? We do a few business deals and some of our charity work has offered us help when we need it in these situations. So we take advantage of that." Barker said.

"business deals with who exactly? Not many people in business have a army to just give away. Or grenades and a arsenal of weapons." artisan said. Barker was silent for a moment, then leaned in over his desk slightly with a glare.

"... the less you know artisan, the better." Barker said, sitting straight in his chair again.

"do you have the body?" Barker asked. Artisan let out a grumble before answering.

"_yes_, it was taken to the morgue." he said.

"very good. I shall inspect the body later for records and files. Ill ship them to mount massive with some credit for you." Barker grinned widely. Finally someone competent was working under him. If he didn't despise artisan and he wasn't so prying, he would hire him.

"you may go and search for the other one now." Barker said, dismissing artisan. Even though artisan wasn't invited and came on his own.

"you can keep the damned credit. I don't want to be labeled a murderer." artisan said.

"it wasn't murder, it was a accident. Just a simple mistake. It wont happen again I assure you. I will investigate my men and find out who caused this." Barker stated, taking some papers and writing on them.

The man huffed as he left. Angry that he got more questions then answers. He would have to be more careful around Barker from now on. Something dark was going on and artisan didn't like it. For now, he was going to do as Barker instructed and look for Eddie.

He almost got a few answers from him till he was knocked away. Strangely Eddie ignored him and followed after the other. That wasn't normal for Eddie, he was usually controlling and wouldn't follow anyone anywhere. He had to have had a lot of faith and interest to follow them.

"If i could have talked to that person, it would explain why." artisan thought, going out to a Murkoff jeep that would escort him back to the crumbling bridge. The person perked his interest more when Eddie showed some sense of protection over him. It was confusing to artisan. Maybe the person was a master manipulator, but Eddie wasn't stupid. He hated being ordered around and would rather make the decisions.

Although, a master manipulator was good at making people think a idea was there's. Still, Eddie was aggressive. Manipulation or not Eddie wasn't very friendly with new people. He would kill as soon as they got close.

Especially males, based on the small amount of knowledge he got from his file. Because of his childhood abuse he was much more "friendly" towards females then males. He was complicated to handle after capture. No female officers were allowed near him, and he tried to kill any male officers or doctors that got too close.

His show of protection was a oddity like a three headed lion. Eddie had changed his mannerisms then what he used to be _years_ ago. Not as dominating, but still aggressive. Protecting and not mutilating someone so they're "perfect". He needed to talk before it was too late. He had to keep Murkoff away for just a bit to speak.

The jeep stopped at the bridge at late afternoon. Artisan was examining the area again. Lots of cobble from the annihilated bridge and blood splattering over the rocks. He sighed at the blood. It wasn't his job to kill, he never wanted to kill anybody. He wandered passed the ruins and started tracking along the river edge.

Eddie had headed down this direction and he was injured. He couldn't have gotten far with a bleeding leg. He watched the river, seeing some blood flow by.

Hours passed as he tracked down the river. It was getting late with the sun being close to setting. He stopped, seeing a big blotch of red on the ground. He got close to the object on the ground. It was a rock covered in blood near the rivers edge.

* * *

*earlier*

Eddie was panting heavily against a tree, filling a whirl of emotions of what just happened. Waylon was struck with a rock to the chest, bones cracking, a explosion of blood from his chest. And there was nothing he could do. He tried to reach him, But Murkoff got in the way. He was also injured in the grenade explosion. A jagged rock piece had smashed into his leg, ripping it open. His whole pant leg from the knee down was soaked with blood. Ripped open to expose the large gash running down the leg. Exposed muscle and a little bone showing.

He was breathing unevenly, trying to keep himself together. He wanted to kill someone, make them pay. He also wanted to cry for his loss, but just couldn't. Crying was useless to him, it never helped him, so there was no point to it. Anger however he could use to mine adrenaline and either run or fight.

"how fucking dare they! all those rotten leeches! they killed **him**! **my** darling! how dare they! they will pay, all of them! ill skin them all! make them beg for mercy from me as I rip there organs away!" Eddie growled to himself. He furiously punched the tree he was leaning on, breaking off a chunk of bark.

He couldn't handle loosing his darling, his **true and perfect** darling. He started to feel guilty, a new emotion he was rarely familiar with. It was eating him inside and he didn't know why. The idea that it was his fault shifted his blame.

"how could I have forced him out. He was sick and delicate. I should have paid more attention. He would have been closer and he could have been saved." Eddie thought. He had never felt guilt before, only feeling fear, disappointment, or burning hatred. The new emotion was making him sick with confusion at its appearance.

He started to think about moving on, but his heart wouldn't let him. Another strange feeling, grief. The last time he felt that was when his mother died when he was 5. when one of his "darlings" died he would brush it off and soon move to the next one. None of them lasted long so he never grew attached in anyway. They were more of just things and projects to pass the time. Hope of finding the **real** perfect one just being a excuse to continue the fruitless work. Till he saw **him**, the **perfect one**.

undamaged by Murkoff, small, delicate, not like the others who were too ugly or not "proper" wife material. Too disgusting, destroyed, and not at all polite. His true darling was different, it would work with him. And it did, not exactly the way Eddie planned it though, without the surgery.

His mind couldn't handle the grief. It raced with thoughts, looking for someone else to blame. He never harmed his darlings, someone else always did. This was a repeat of what happened years ago. He found his darling, the perfect wife that just needed patience. Then, it was all taken away from him, by artisan. Eddies grief turned to hatred as he remembered artisan.

"HE KILLED HIM! THAT DAMNED BASTARD! ILL FUCKING SKIN HIM! PARALYZE HIM AND MAKE HIM SUFFER! WHY DID HE HAVE TO TAKE MY DARLING AWAY!" Eddie roared, walking by the river again. Hed stalk him till he could have his chance. He would be patient, making sure he was never seen when artisan disappeared. Find a empty space to work with.

When he would finally hear the screams, the feeling of blood coating him, he would feel more relaxed. He stopped a moment, grinning darkly at the image. He would work very slow to enjoy it all. Bathe in the moment of terror and screams for help. The pained and panicked look in his eye as he helplessly died in excruciating pain.

He glared with anger again as he watched his thick blood spill onto a large rock. He growled at it and kicked it away. It rolled a few times before stopping close to the rivers edge. He huffed at it, limping on with his injured leg. He stopped a few steps later at a large rock to sit on. He had to fix his leg before he bled to death.

He took the bag off, thoughts of Waylon and sorrow returning. The sorrow being covered soon by hatred for artisan. He kept thinking he had to be patient. His time would come soon and Eddie would be sure of that. He growled and gritted his teeth at pouring alcohol over the long and deep wound.

Normally Eddie would ignore injury's. He grew up with them, having no medical supply's available for treatment. Hospitals and any doctor involvement was a big no during childhood. For years he just accepted them and never gave or got any treatment. If a infection happened, he'd find luck in it healing on its own. So he never cared for medical supply's and he was always paranoid of the pills Murkoff had around. He only started caring when his darling did.

He never let Eddie rest if there was a large wound on him. He refused treatment at first, till his darling became stubborn about moving. He could have just dragged Waylon, but that would have grated on his nerves. He didn't like stubborn wives, but he said he only needed patience with this one. His patience for Waylon worked and he grew to not mind treatment.

Eddie now had to start on stitches. he was never really good with those. Only doing quick patch work, or nothing at all. Waylon was usually there to give him stitches. And the few stitches Eddie ever did was for his darlings surgery's. And those were a mess of wire, blood, meat, and other things.

He was tempted to leave the wound, but if his darling was here he wouldn't want that. So he started sloppily stitching the wound. when it was done he saw the stitching was bad, but would have to do for now. He couldn't sit around for long or Murkoff mite find him.

* * *

Barker was followed by three Murkoff employes to the morgue. He needed to see the body and take records and picture to confirm patient death for files. Normally they wouldn't need pictures, but this was a special case.

He walked down the pristine halls with his arms behind his back. the tapping of his boots heard when hitting the tiles. The door to the morgue was opened for him. Coldness hitting his face as he entered the freezer like area. In the middle of the room was a table with a black body bag on it.

Barker unzipped it and looked at it with a raised brow of confusion.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

i both love and hate writing inner thoughts for Eddie. i love it because i get to write insanity, but hate it because insanity's hard to write. in real terms Eddie wouldn't feel guilt or empathy of Waylon death more likely to move on, because killers don't have that. so this breaks that.

the only way i could describe insanity in simple terms is a puzzle. normal people such as Waylon have all the pieces that lead to a obvious answer.

such as sex change not done professionally = mutilating death.

but to Eddie, those pieces are missing, so his brain makes a excuse to "fix" the formula that went wrong.  
such as denial  
"_When I showed him pictures of the women, he would not admit that they were dead or mutilated._"  
or blame.  
" You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up. Bleed here and die."

which ever comes first or works best with the situation.

"**I will stay, in the mess I made.**"

~blow me away by breaking Benjamin

* * *

Mil: yep, poor Waylon always has the worst of luck.

Guest: its updated. :3


	9. Ch:9 Exposed Heart

ch:9

everything was black and numb, he was stuck in a limbo of rest. He was aware that he was awake and needed to move, but his brain warned him not to. He stayed still not focusing on anything, just wanting to rest. Then came a strong sharp pain in his side. His mouth twitched a grimace and the pain went away. He was fine for a moment, then he felt another sharp jab around the same area. He opened a eye slightly, seeing a blur of color. He was jabbed again and reacted with a hiss and growling gurgle.

"holy shit, you're alive! You're a tough bastard." came a girly voice.

"what?" Waylon wheezed out, looking over to the source of the voice. It was that girl he met earlier at the motel. She jabbed him again with the stick.

"stop that!" Waylon snapped with a wheeze. He waved his arm to push the stick away, freezing up when his ribcage sent an excruciating shock. He shut his eyes tight, trying to breath, but couldn't as he felt pain and difficulty.

He opened his eyes again and slowly looked up at his chest. He looked at it, fully shocked by what he saw. A large sharp rock had smashed itself into his rib cage, breaking a few. He saw the uneven places where broken ribs were indented and seeing pieces sticking out. Blood was covering his entire shirt. He had to get up, but needed to remove the rock as to not shift bone pieces.

He took a slow deep breath. It was almost impossible, one of his lungs had collapsed from being crushed and stabbed with broken ribs. He grabbed the rock and started pulling on it. He let out a painful cry, stopping against his will from pain and the girl restraining him.

"don't pull it out!" the girl said, hovering her hands over the rock to keep Waylon from pulling it up.

"i cant keep it in!" Waylon snapped with another growling wheeze.

"we need to get you to a hospital." the girl said.

"NO!" Waylon yelled, going into a excruciating coughing fit and hacking up blood.

"no hospitals." Waylon wheezed after his coughing fit ended.

"you cant pull it out. You're not suppose to." the girl warned with concern.

"i know … but I need … to get up." Waylon said, taking pauses to try and breath.

"let me pull it then. You'll go too slow and would pull it at a angle." the girl said, looking over the rock. Waylon nodded, if he tried to pull it out he would stop with the pain. And possibly pulling at a angle would shift things. If she pulled it out he mite have a less chance of going into shock.

She got over him and grabbed onto the rock, ready to pull. Waylon braced himself and when he shut his eyes she yanked it out. He let out a pained cry, stopping mid way when his voice cracked and gave out from lack of air. He stayed still for a moment, allowing the pain to die down. He could hear thick liquid dripping onto the leaf cover ground. Deep thudding like rain on a tarp.

He opened his eyes, seeing blood pour off the rock just before the girl threw it close to the river edge. Now he had to get up, being its own painful mission. He slowly propped himself to sit up, hearing cracks and snaps. He paused a moment to suck in the pain and a wheeze of air.

The girl grabbed one of his arms and slowly hauled him to his feet. He leaned against a tree trying hard not to black out in pain or from lack of blood. Things were spinning and blurring out in his vision. He felt sick like being on a spinning disk at a carnival.

"my house is near by. I can help you walk there." the girl said. Waylon felt uneasy going to a strangers choice, but he had no other option. He wheezed and nodded, accepting her help to walk to her house. He was annoyed that they had to go up a nearby grass hill, barely able to breath when standing.

It was a white two story house with a barn off to the side. It was surrounded by a grass opening that was surrounded by forest. The barn was a grey old wood color from age. Inside the house she sat him down on the couch.

"anyone … else here?" he wheezed, paranoid of what the kids parents mite think when they see him.

"no, my dads on a business trip and my moms in a different state." the girl said, running to the back of the house. There were a few clanging noises before she came back with a first aid kit.

"i cant fix the hole, but we can cover it up." the girl said. Waylon shook his head.

"need to … remove … bone shards." Waylon wheezed, pointing to the large hole in his chest. Covering it up would be useless if bone pieces would stab and fray it or scratch against it moving around inside him.

"take me … bathroom." Waylon said, trying to take a deep breath. The girl nodded and took the kit and helping Waylon to a near by bathroom. She leaned him against the wall, making sure he could stand before letting go. Waylon carefully and slowly removed his blood stained shirt. Hissing when the fabric caught on some bone.

He fully looked at the wound in the mirror. A large bloody hole with broken bone circling the edges. The girl looked at it, looking around from different angles. She paused at one low angle and stared at the hole. Waylon looked at her a little annoyed at her staring.

"i can see your heart." she said. It made Waylon freeze and he turned to look in the mirror, twisting back slightly to be at a angle. Sure enough, he could see the slight movement from the corner of his heart beating. It made Waylon light headed and he had to stand straight to not faint.

He noticed something else, one cheek was entirely red. He thought it was blood, but at a second glance, saw it was his face muscle. He got closer to the mirror, leaning on the sink. The cheek that was sliced and stitched long ago had been ripped off.

"THAT WAS-" Waylon yelled filled with fury, cut off from lack of air and just mouthing the last words.

"almost healed." was what he mouthed. The injury caused by the puppeteer, worsened by Barker, and almost fully gone was now fully ripped off. Luckily the skin ripped down and not up towards his eye. He wheezed and huffed air angrily.

He focused on his more important wound after catching his breath. He pulled out alcohol and long tweezers. He sterilized the tweezers and paused while holding the alcohol. He wanted to sterilize the large wound, but he didn't know what was sliced open. His lung was broke and what if alcohol got in there?

He got a small amount of gauze and poured a little alcohol on it to dab on the wound. It was hard and painful, after dabbing the whole thing he grabbed the tweezers. He removed all the small easy pieces that were floating around. The bigger pieces being harder. Some he, regretfully, had to snap off. A few end pieces were cracked and moveable, but hanging on my a sliver of bone.

About an hour passed and he had removed enough bone to make 4 ribs. Waylon felt sick about the damage he suffered. He needed real medical help, but he couldn't go to any hospital. For now he thought of what to do with the wound. He couldn't just cover the large hole. It needed some protection now that ribs were gone, exposing a vulnerable spot to his heart and last lung.

A simple jab from something could kill him. He started to slowly make his away around the house, checking the kitchen first. Maybe he could find a tough plate or small pan.

"what are you looking for?" the girl asked him.

"cover … protection." he wheezed, looking at her and pointing to the gaping hole.

"oh!" she said, going off to search for something. She came back with a thick text book. Waylon looked at it. The book was 4 inches thick. He remembered carrying text books in school. They were so thick and heavy they could stop a bullet. He nodded at it in approval.

"cut it … in half … and bend … to flex." he wheezed. She nodded and bent it backwards to loosen the spine before she jabbed and cut it repeatedly with a kitchen knife. When it broke in half she left the attached together pages alone while the separated cover was bent. She bent it till it was flexible in any way.

He had her follow back to the bathroom. He grabbed some duct tape to reattach the cover to the pages and then wrapped it in thick gauze. He set it on the wound, which hurt, and started tightly wrapping it on to him. Getting help for spots he couldn't fully reach around without pain. After wrapping with gauze, he covered the wrap with a layer of duct tape, assuring nothing would move or fall off.

He paused to breath, also examining the work. It would work, but he _needed _**real** medical. This wasn't something some stitches could fix. He wheezed as he looked in the mirror.

"i can take you upstairs to our guest bedroom. You can sit on the bed and ill get you one of my dads old shirts." she said, looking at Waylons blood stained shirt on the floor. Waylon nodded, he had to sit down, or lay down to keep his oxygen need low. She helped him get up the stairs, going into a small bed room with a bed and bathroom nearby.

He sat down wheezing on the bed, closing his eyes to take a moment to relax. The girl came back with a dark blue buttoned shirt and Waylon slowly put it on. It was a little big on him, the sleeves almost going past his hands. He breathed out and rolled up the sleeves a bit to get them out of the way. Felt a little nice to get out of a blood soaked shirt. Another thing caught his attention, his clothes were wet. He hadn't noticed the cold wet fleeing because of the excruciating pain.

"how did … I get … here?" Waylon asked the girl.

"i saw you crawl up the river edge and you stopped moving. I thought you were dead. I tried talking to you, but you didn't respond, so I started poking you with a stick. I wasn't sure what to do. The stick worked though." the girl said.

" wheres … Eddie?" he asked.

"you're hulking, angry, gorilla friend?" she asked. Waylon almost laughed at that description of Eddie, but it came out as a single harsh cough.

"i don't know where he is. My friends heard from Murkoff that he escaped." she answered. Waylon was suddenly paranoid.

"what friends … you know … Murkoff?" he wheezed nervously.

"my friends and I usually stalk Murkoff when there in town. A lot of people here know them, they pass through town often with trucks and jeeps. No ones allowed to talk about them though. When people did, they disappeared shortly after." the girl explained.

"before I met you, Murkoff started doing a lot of activity. So me and my friends spied on them, watching them drive through. One of my friends heard that two patients escaped the nearby asylum and Murkoff was trying to find them. We heard a rumor that the two patients broke into a motel. I thought it was bull shit and that you two were just harmless junkies or hobos." she said to him.

"and I thought I was right, till your hulking friend came in." she smiled. Waylon huffed, a attempt at a chuckle.

"want to try and drink some water?" she asked. Waylon paused before nodding. He was nervous about trying with a damaged lung. Drinking water mite aggravate something and he didn't need that right now.

She left and came back with a bottle, unscrewing the cap for him. He slowly drank some water, feeling a little better when it went down smoothly. He gasped for air when he stopped, wheezing.

"whats … you're name?" he asked.

"its Beth." she smiled.

"Waylon." he said, smiling back.

"whats … Murkoff … doing?" he asked.

"last I heard they were hanging around the bridge after a "misfire"" she explained.

"one of my friends heard a guy yell about one of you being dead, after the "misfire", and the other escaped. So I assume they think you're dead." she said.

Waylon nodded, watching her leave after he said he needed no more help. He thought that maybe Eddie assumed he was dead to. He did suffer a horrible injury, and from a grenade. He wouldn't be surprised if Eddie didn't know. He paused for a moment when he thought of something. Murkoff and Eddie thought he was dead. If he wanted, he could leave and be free. Eddie wouldn't track him down if he thought he was dead, neither would Murkoff.

He was technically free and could just leave. No need to fear of telling the news to Eddie. No fear of Murkoff hunting him down alone. Beth could give him supply's and maybe some transportation of sort. He could be free of burdens involving Murkoff. Be free of the burden of Eddie.

It made his chest hurt, thinking of Eddie as a burden, But wasn't he? He was intimidating, threatening, if he tried to leave Eddie would become abusive. So why did it hurt to think of leaving? Maybe he just had Stockholm syndrome or the problem of a abusive relationship, unable to leave him.

This was his chance, he was away from the abuse. He could feel the freedom and not worry of Eddie attacking him.

"It will get easier the longer i stay away." he thought.

"i just need to stay away. Then ill leave." he thought. It didn't feel right, thinking those words. They made his chest heavy and he felt sick.

"_why be with him? Trapped in a abusive relationship. Hes a killer, he doesn't really care for you. Hes moved on, you were just another "darling" project to work on._" Waylons mind spoke on its own. He breathed out a sigh. He laid back in the bed, laying down carefully to not harm himself. It felt a little relaxing to know Eddie wasn't lurking around him. But it also felt lonely, Eddie was the only thing that kept his night terrors away. He didn't know why that was, maybe because his body was busy being afraid of Eddie looming nearby.

"iam free, I just need time. Iam free." he thought in his head, closing his eyes. He kept telling himself he would get better as he was away from Eddie. The words only made him depressed, instead of inspired.

"it will take time." he thought, frowning.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

**RARE double update!**

soooo, whose bloody rock did artisan find? both left a bloody rock near the river.

"**I will stay, in the mess I made.**"

~blow me away by breaking Benjamin

* * *

QuirkyRevelations: nope, Waylons dead ... this was a imposter speaking the entire chapter. ...


	10. Ch:10 Caught

ch:10

"what is this?!" Barker growled as he stared down at the Murkoff soldier body.

"its the body you wanted." one of the 3 Murkoff personal said behind him.

"NO! I fucking asked for the body's of the patients! why the hell would I want a dead Murkoff security officer!" Barker snapped, his temper coming to a hot boil.

"artisan said-." one of the personal started, but was interrupted by a bullet to the head.

"IDIOTS! MORONS! ALL OF YOU!" Barker yelled, shooting at the last few personnel. He shot the second one in the head and was chasing the last one down with his gun in hand.

* * *

Artisan examined the bloody rock, then looked around it. Footprints, trail of blood and water. Artisan hummed in interest at the new discovery's. He looked behind him, the direction he came from, and saw no Murkoff. He stood up from his kneeling spot and kicked the sharp rock into the river. The blood washed away and the rock sunk to the dark river bottom.

He pulled his gun from its holster and followed the steps cautiously. A few minutes of walking and it lead to a house with a barn. He approached it in a walk, hiding his gun behind his back. He went up to the door and knocked. If no one answered in a few minutes he would enter without permission. He stood on the porch till a girl answered the door.

"yes?" asked the girl. She didn't fully open the door and hid most of herself behind it.

"iam looking for someone and I think hes gone into you're house." artisan said.

"iam the only one here." the girl answered.

"iam sure he came in, there's a blood trail to your door." artisan said, pointing to a few blood drops on the porch to the door.

"oh, that's from my dog. He got cut by something." the girl answered.

"i didn't hear a dog." artisan said.

"he doesn't bark and hes old, so he cant get up to the door." the girl answered suspiciously. Artisan knew she was hiding someone. Knowing the person was dangerous he barged in with his gun out and pointed to the ground.

"HEY! you cant come here! and you cant search without a warrant!" the girl yelled, following artisan around the house, trying to block him. He went up the stairs and entered into one room. He was startled by seeing the man from earlier, bloody and wheezing.

He stood up just as artisan opened the door. He noticed the man wince in pain at the stand and freeze in pain.

"don't move. Sit back down." artisan commanded, aiming his gun.

* * *

Waylon stood from the bed, startled by it swinging open. It took him a few moments to wake up and try to stand. He stood to run and escape through the window, but pain shot through his body at the motion. He froze in pain, looking at the man who entered with a gun.

Waylon recognized him as that man artisan. Waylon watched him in pain, wheezing. He was afraid of him, he worked for Murkoff. If he was here, security wasn't far behind. The gun was aimed at him to keep him still, like he could actually move.

"don't move. Sit back down." Waylon was commanded. He did as he was told, sitting down as he was no longer able to stand. He sat on the bed, wheezing and panicking that he was going to be taken away.

"hey, you gotta leave!" Beth snapped at artisan from the hall.

"you go down stairs. Or ill arrest you for hiding a criminal!" artisan threatened. The girl huffed as she was forced to leave.

"so you lived?" artisan asked looking at him. Waylon slowly nodded to him.

"you sound pretty bad. Broken ribs?" he asked. Waylon nodded and pulled the shirt slightly down to show the top of the bandages and a fresh blood stain.

"wheres Gluskin?" artisan questioned.

" I don't … know." Waylon wheezed.

"whens the last time you saw him?" artisan asked.

"the bridge." Waylon breathed out.

"hmm." artisan hummed. He examined Waylon up and down, fully noticing all his new injury's. His face was skinned around one cheek. Scratches and scrapes going all over his skin.

"why are you with him?" artisan asked.

"we escaped … together." Waylon wheezed, panting out now from all the talk. Artisan paused, letting Waylon catch up with his lack of air.

"why hasn't he killed you though?" he asked.

"marriage." Waylon answered in one word.

"why you?" he asked.

" long story." Waylon breathed out.

It was getting harder for him to breath. Waylon being lightheaded and close to blacking out. Artisan could see that and put his gun away. He knew Waylon couldn't fight or stand in his condition.

"i can make a few calls and get you to a hospital." artisan said. Waylon shook his head.

"no … hospitals." Waylon wheezed.

" I know you cant be found, and neither can I right now. I said your body was in the morgue and iam sure Barker has seen it by now. I wont be working for them anymore. If I make some calls, I can sneak you to see a doctor I know. He wont record anything, and he can get you medical attention and pain killers for that." artisan said, pointing to Waylons injured chest.

Waylon paused to think. He was afraid to go out, but he had to get medical attention for his newest injury. He nodded silently in agreement. Artisan nodded back.

"ill make a call and get someone to pick us up." artisan said, leaving to go down stairs. Waylon watched him go before slowly laying back down. He was exhausted from that short talk and never wanted another one.

Eddie was still free and hiding, based on artisan asking him. That gave him a little comfort, he didn't want Eddie to be captured. He was still thinking about leaving and was bent on accomplishing that. Driving to a hospital away from this area would help get him a little farther. While getting him closer to his goal of leaving. He would stay for maybe a week to heal, then just leave. No good byes, or attempts to talk it over. Eddie would just be too furious with him.

It was better that way for Waylon and his health. He wouldn't be good with saying good bye.

"i know we escaped together, you saved my life multiple times, and I know I said I loved you. And I know we had sex, but iam going to leave because iam afraid of you." Waylon thought, the fake conversation going through his head. He imagined the look on Eddies face. First shock, then anger, and finally hatred with a mix of murder. Waylon huffed at the thought of it. The show replaying over and over in his head. He closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

He was woken some time in the night by artisan and helped onto his feet. Waylon grumbled, agitated from being awakened. He carefully walked by artisan, needing help when the stairs came. Waylon was loosing his breath too quickly when walking.

Artisan brought him out to a black minivan, sitting him in the back. Beth was in the back to help Waylon in,also to make sure he stayed away to the hospital. Artisan got into the side front seat. A driver in hospital uniform started up the car, making it move forward down the dark dirt road.

Waylon closed his eyes, feeling too tired to stay awake. His attempt to rest was disturbed by Beth lightly shaking him. She said something to him, but he ignored her. Being too tired to focus on her voice, which came to him as a bunch of noise.

They arrived quickly at the hospital, or so Waylon thought from his hazy state. He was quickly helped out by Beth and artisan, who both mostly had to carry him. They transferred him from a parking garage into a hospital hall through a back exit. It was held open by artisans doctor friend.

"we need to bring him into the room, now. He has lost a lot of blood and needs a I.V." the doctor said, helping them sneak into a room down the hall. Inside, Waylon was hooked up to a I.V and given a heavy painkiller and sedative. More things set up to him like oxygen, and a heart monitor.

Waylon passed out from his own exhaustion. The sedative only to keep him from waking during surgery on his ribs. The doctor removed his old bandages to check his other wounds. He cleaned out the smaller ones before removing Waylon's shirt and makeshift text book armor to get a Xray.

5 broken ribs, 3 of them having large chunks missing or smashed to bits. The doctor removed the smaller pieces that floated around his muscle. Or rattled around his normal ribs. He patched Waylons popped lung, allowing it to suck in air again. After the patching, he installed metal rods onto the ribs, replacing the missing chunks.

He stitched some parts of Waylons chest, creating a large X mark. There was one spot that couldn't be stitched, the middle of the X where the rock ripped skin away. Earlier the doctor took a skin sample and made replica skin. He applied the new skin layers, attaching them at the edge with minor glue till they would attach on there own. He did the same to the side of Waylons skinned face. The layer was lighter then his normal skin from being so thin. Leaving a obvious light patch on his face.

His wounds were all properly cleaned and bandaged. Then Waylon was left in the room to rest in the bed. Artisan and Beth stayed in the room to watch Waylons condition. They couldn't have a nurse do it, fearing one mite ask questions or take records. The next morning Waylon woke in pain. Feeling stiff and sore all over, hurting to breath now with his fixed lung. Artisan saw him waking and went to stand by his bed side.

"feeling okay?" artisan asked.

"everything hurts, and its hard to breath." Waylon said without wheezing.

"pain killers have warn out. Ill get the doctor." he said, leaving cautiously out the room. Artisan returned 10 minutes later with the doctor.

"how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"everything hurts, and its painful to breath." Waylon said.

"that's normal with your fixed lung and ribs." the doctor said, giving another dose of painkiller into the I.V. The doctor then listened to Waylons breathing, telling him to take deep breaths.

"everything sounds fine. Be sure to take deep breaths every hour. If you don't, fluid will build up and you could get pneumonia. Stay inside when its cold, and don't eat anything cold like ice cream." the doctor informed.

"so, wait, im being sent out?" Waylon asked, a doctor wouldn't warn a patient to stay inside if they were being kept in a hospital.

"you cant stay here. Eventually a nurse will come in, or Murkoff will search the hospital. You're only staying for today and tomorrow. then we take you back to the house." artisan said. Waylon sighed in aggravation. Hed rather stay in the quiet hospital with quick medical attention at hand.

"you'll be leaving with a bottle of pain killers and antibiotics. Only enough painkillers for a month, after that, no refills because of your "special" problem. And 2 weeks worth of antibiotics" the doctor informed him. Handing a large and small bottle for artisan to hold temporary.

"take 1 painkiller in the morning and 1 before bed. Not on a empty stomach or you'll get nauseous. Only take one antibiotic every 3 days." the doctor informed Waylon. Waylon nodded as the doctor finished. the painkiller setting in for easy movement. After the doctor left, artisan pulled up a chair next to Waylons bed. Waylon sighed as he expected more questions.

" … are you aware of what Eddie has done. Before he was taken in?" artisan asked.

"yes. … I found and read his file. I also saw it happening in the asylum." Waylon said.

"what did happen in the asylum?" artisan asked.

"alot of things. Torture, experiments, surgery's, testing, disturbing therapy, mutilations. It was its own hell on earth." Waylon said.

"is that how Gluskin got burns on his face? Or was that something else?" artisan asked.

"he got those from a test in a pod. The pods were filled with a delicate fluid mixture. It never reacted well to someones skin, but it at least kept them alive long enough." Waylon said.

"pod? Pod for what? Therapy?" artisan asked, his curiosity growing.

"no, it was a experiment for the project Walrider. A secret test of nanotechnology. They had it for years, but could never control it. They hoped that by turning cells into factory's to produce the bots. The body could live without backlash of the immune system. Most tests failed, the body's cells would copy the bots, but stop with the immune system reactions. It usually killed the experiments." Waylon explained.

"you said there were therapy's, what for?" artisan asked.

"there were a few. Hormonal, hypno, and the engine. Hormonal was used to try and deter the immune system, but it had major effects. Patients became huge with unimaginable strength, or some becoming aggressive zombies. Hypno was just a show of how much they could control someone. My guess was it was to be used on patients to make them more cooperative. It just never worked because patients wouldn't sit still." Waylon said.

"... the engine was the worst. … Its goal was to inflict massive pain. The one major flaw in the Walrider project was that they needed someone who faced massive trauma. They couldn't use patients forever, so they made a synthetic trauma inducer. A flashing swirl of bright images made of black and white. The pictures and flashes were very controlled. When you stare at them, it aggravates the nerves in your brain. Causing excruciating pain, and usually insanity, hallucinations, or brain death."

"did you go through the engine?" artisan questioned.

"yes. I went through it for weeks. It still effects me. I see disturbing hallucinations every now and again. If I become too afraid, it effects my senses. Things darken, blur and shift. I could stop hearing for a moment. I become sick and feel like iam dying. Its been getting worse over time. if the engine aggravates the nerves too long, it wears them out. Its scars the nerves and deteriorates them over time. I think mine are rotting like old string, holding by a few threads till they snap." Waylon said, feeling tired.

"how did you get away?" artisan asked, listening intently to what he was told.

"i got away two times. The first time, a patient named billy hope had managed a break through in the Walrider project. "lateral ascension", which meant he had developed a nanobot swarm he could control. The swarm broke out and caused havoc. I escaped soon after from the engine therapy. I ran through the asylum, looking for an escape. All the other patients broke out and I had to avoid them. A lot of them had become cannibals. One especially had chased me down through halls with a electric saw." Waylon said.

"when did you meet Gluskin?" artisan questioned.

"i was chased by a man into a lower floor level. Talking about me being a goat to save his own skin from Eddie. Looking back I shouldn't have continued, but I thought going down would have been better then running through the walls I had just done. I was wrong." Waylon said, letting out a weird chuckle at his lethal mistake.

"i went down, and I found Eddie. Or he basically found me, calling me darling. He was obsessed with getting married and having kids. He had spent his freedom mutilating male patients to try and make them into girls." Waylon said with a sigh, recalling the bloody images of body mutilations.

"that's what he did before he was caught. For a long time he would catch girls, but when I started to chase him he couldn't catch any. He had to keep moving and girls were usually warned. I found out he had tried to improvise a few times. when I got close to catching him, I would find left over body's. He would catch guys and try to "fix" them. When we found the body's, they were disturbingly carved. There faces were always deeply slashed and caved in. I assumed it was because he got angry at them. Maybe because they were guys or that his plan wasn't working." artisan said.

" most likely. I was caught by him and put on a buzz saw table to be "fixed". I got away from another patient attacking Eddie, accidentally breaking the table. I ran, and he chased me till I escaped out a window. I had to go back though, the exit I needed to pass, needed a key. Eddie had it, and I did get it. As soon as I unlocked the door he caught me again. He beat me down to hang me with the other failed darlings. A whole gym full of hanging body's. I fought, the movement and added weight to the rotten roof had it cave in. he got tangled in his ropes, yanked off the ground to be impaled on a pipe." Waylon said, going through the events.

"i was free again to leave the area. Went down two halls before I was trapped by Murkoff personnel. I was captured, treated, and later approved for more experimentation. so was Eddie, after being saved. A few weeks later a riot broke out. I escaped again, survived for a few months. Then Murkoff wanted to kill all the patients. Because of the engines effects on me, I needed help. Eddie was the only one capable. Able to defend me and him in a emergency. The only one even willing to talk with me, although furious that I left him impaled." Waylon said.

" you promised him marriage if he helped you escape?" artisan asked, remembering Waylons earlier answer.

"yes. Thankfully after everything, he no longer wanted to mutilate me for it. Maybe after he thought of cannibals carving me, it lost its charm." Waylon said.

"do you know where he could be right now?" artisan asked.

"we were heading for the cabins, but I don't think he would be there now." Waylon said.

"he could be around there. He was injured badly." artisan said.

"how? What happened to him?" Waylon asked with worry.

"a chunk of rock flew at him and sliced his leg. He was bleeding a lot from it and had a limp." artisan said. Waylon sighed, he didn't want to hear Eddie injured.

"don't worry, hes a tough one. Ive shot him a few times and he still somehow ran. Hes smart enough to treat it too." artisan said.

"i always treated him though. He would rather leave them open to get infected. Forget about anything involving the need for pills with him." Waylon said with a annoyed sigh. He was beginning to develop a deep headache.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

sorry if not much seems to be happening these chaps.

* * *

semenosuke: question answered. :3

Guest: i don't think Eddie will be happy to see you dragging his, thought to be dead, darling.

littlefangirl: yep, after trial and error he found the perfect one. XD


	11. Ch:11 Someone to rely on

ch:11

Waylon was out on the house porch. Sitting on a chair under the roof to watch the rain fall. Another storm had come, with lightening and thunder. Waylon came outside, despite it being cold, to think and breath fresh air. He had been locked inside places for a long while now.

"the doctor said you shouldn't be out when its cold." artisan said.

"i know, but I needed some fresh air to think." Waylon said.

"about what?" artisan asked.

"about leaving Eddie. … I don't think I can." he said.

"why not?" asked artisan. Waylon sighed.

"i think its because only he can understand me now. ... I could run and hide. Eventually ill heal, but ... iam different. I cant have a normal relationship like before. I have so many scars, people will be afraid of that. Ask too many questions that I cant answer. If I did, they would think I was a insane patient. Ask "how I got them" and ill say what? "i escaped cannibals, crazy doctors, at a asylum working on nanotechnology?". Pff." Waylon said. Artisan nodded in understanding.

Waylon was very scarred, the light patch of new skin being a cause for concern to most. And people would get curious, hed be asked questions where ever he went. Party's or any gatherings would be a major hassle. Even simple relationships would eventually lead to questions. His abnormal behavior would draw attention too. The engine hallucinations and his PTSD would make anyone afraid of him.

"the relationship with Eddie is different though. I would get shunned by normal people if I said anything. Eddie would understand however. He would know exactly what I meant. Know which experiments and tortures I talk about. I don't think he would leave me either. Hes put up a lot being with me and tolerated it. Others would take my secrets as something to fear. Think of me getting them from murders or fights with others, maybe even self abuse. Which is partly true." Waylon said, looking down at his wrapped arms.

"if you really want to leave, I could try and smuggle you away from here. Get you somewhere as far as Mexico or Canada." artisan offered. Waylon shook his head, refusing the offer.

"i cant. I wouldn't do well alone and on my own. I need someone to lean on in a way. If I have a hallucination and harm myself again. I cant stop myself and anyone else would be too afraid to stick around long. I wonder if Eddies more afraid for me then iam afraid of him." Waylon said.

"iam not sure if I could let him go." artisan said. Waylon looked at him, fear rising in his heart.

"hes done a lot of disturbing things. Killed a lot of people. For that I should bring him in, but I really cant. Murkoffs looking for him, and me. If I bring one of you in, Murkoff will take you away. I cant let that happen. So my choices are to bring you in for Murkoff to take away or let you two go. You seem … stable, enough to let go. Iam just worried about Gluskin." artisan said. Waylon nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

Waylon was afraid of Eddie to. Unpredictable, strong, smart, he wasn't strong enough to stop or control him. If Eddie wanted to do something, he couldn't stop him. That's what Waylon feared most about him. If he could fight him, or control him, maybe he wouldn't be so afraid.

"i don't know about him either. He tried to kill Beth when he first met her." Waylon said.

"he met her before?" artisan asked.

"yeah, she broke into a motel we were staying in. Eddie was ready to kill her, but I convinced him not to." he said.

"you seemed to have good control over him." artisan said.

"it doesn't feel like it. If he wanted to, he could have ignored me." he said.

"you still stopped him. Either because he really didn't want to, or because of you. I think that's a great step." artisan said.

"mm, I still don't think so." Waylon said.

"could try and test it." artisan said. The suggestion seemed horrible to Waylon.

"how so? Make him angry at me and stop him from killing me?" Waylon said a bit negatively.

"could test your boundary's. See how far you can go. If you have some control, he will let you go far before stopping you." artisan said. Waylon nodded, but wondered how he could do it.

He knew of Eddies past, so questions on that would be stale to test. Making him angry with no real reason to would only get him injured or killed. Touching was the only thing he could think of. It was a delicate ground to step on, making it both the worst and best thing to test. Eddie wouldn't even let Waylon get over him in any way during sex.

Waylon assumed it was because of his younger life. It disturbed Waylon to think about it, and he left that space alone. When he did try, Eddie had gotten pretty aggressive in holding Waylon under him. Testing it to the farthest made Waylon nervous. A lump forming in his throat, and Eddie wasn't even here.

"ill have to find him in order to test." Waylon thought.

"good luck with that. He constantly moves around, his injury mite slow him a bit however. You cant go now either, you're still recovering." artisan said. Waylon nodded.

"i could go out and try to find him." artisan said.

"yeah, just don't go till its starting to get dark. Murkoff will be everywhere, and be careful with Eddie. Iam sure he wont be happy to see you." Waylon said standing from his seat. He needed to go back inside to get warm again. Artisan nodded, following him in.

"hey, do you guys want to eat something?" Beth asked.

"like what?" artisan asked.

"i dont know. Got steak, or chips and dip." she said.

"ill make the steaks, set out the chips and dip. Could eat that with the steak." artisan said, going to the freezer. Beth put the chips and dip on the kitchen table, near by Waylons seat. He looked at the dip, seeing it as a jar of guacamole. The dip reminded him of that disgusting puree food at the asylum. His stomach cramped up from just looking at it, pushing it far away from him.

"don't like guacamole?" she asked.

"it looks a lot like the weird asylum puree food they fed us. It was like swallowing concrete, settled in your stomach like it to." Waylon said.

"eww." Beth said. Waylon chuckled. She went to the fridge as artisan cooked. She got Waylon can of soda and laid it in front of him. He stared at it with a burst of happiness. He hadn't drank a soda since he started working for Murkoff. In the area he worked, they didn't have soda machines. And his breaks were barely a minute long before he had to fix something.

He opened it and guzzled half of it down, loving the taste of it. He was used to drinking rain water, eating frozen ice. Or scavenging around for any water bottles. A soda was a rare thing to find, usually being crushed or empty.

He sat there, slowly drinking his soda till the steak was finished. Artisan set Waylons steak in front of him with a fork an knife. Setting two more down for him and Beth. Waylon started cutting off pieces and eating them. Happy that it wasn't another can of something cooked in a microwave.

He started slowing down when he thought of Eddie. Waylon hoped Eddie was alright with his injury. He knew Eddie had the back pack, which had food and medical supply's.

"How would Eddie react when he sees me? Happy that iam alive? Angry because I didn't find him right away? Or does he care at all? I was just another darling when we first met, didn't matter if I died or not." he thought.

"if Eddie doesn't care, would I leave then? I need someone to look out for me, but Eddie mite not be good for that." he thought, eating his steak.

He finished before artisan and Beth could. It was normal for him to finish his food quick. Never having time to really stop anywhere to eat unless it involved cramped in vents.

"iam going to bed." he told them as he left the table to go upstairs. He went into the room, getting a glance of himself in the mirror near by. He went up to it and looked at himself. He looked tired and worn out. Waylon had also grown a 5 O' clock shadow on his face. He wasn't surprised by it, hadn't shaved in ages. Usually it took ages just to get this way, used to hate it like that when he was in middle and high school.

Always looked 5 years younger then he was. The shadow made him look 10 years older, made older by his beaten down looks. Looked like he went through some kind of war. Covered in varying scars, bruises, and had dark circles forming around his eyes.

"whats happened to me?" he said to himself, staring in the mirror. He thought about his decision with Eddie again. It was hard to decide with so many pros and cons in mind.

Cons that Eddie was a murdering psychopath. He was possessive, easily angered, and could kill Waylon with no guilt. Waylon could be living in fear the rest of his life if he stays. Trapped in a abusive relation of sorts. Waylon couldn't stand the thought of being trapped, not anymore.

The few pros being that Eddie could protect them both. Protect Waylon from himself when the engine showed itself. He could understand Waylons pain, could admit when something was horribly wrong. He wouldn't look at him like a outcast.

So the decision was mainly between a controlling relationship or never having one at all. People would look at him as a reject outcast. Too afraid to get near him with how damaged he was. Waylon hated to admit it, but he was a danger to people. He almost killed Eddie, but Eddies smart and tough. People couldn't handle him when hallucinating. They'd either die in his hallucination panic.

call a ambulance or call the police, and he had to avoid those. He could never live like that. Jobs were an exclusion to, with his scars and PTSD. No one would hire him anyway. Hed have to work from home like he used to. Before Murkoff, he helped make websites or software. The jobs weren't often, but paid a lot. He had to stop when his boys were born, it wasn't enough money. So he had to get more out of house jobs.

Him and Eddie would have to live far away. Waylon was sure people would stare at them. Eventually one day some morons will want to pick a fight. So they had to live alone in the country somewhere, far away from others. It would be better that way, Waylon couldn't watch Eddie all the time. Most likely Eddie would head out for food and supply's. Waylon would rather he go to some shop alone in the country then a full on market with crowds.

"The controlling mite not be so bad." he thought. Thinking of how they would live. If he worked from home, he would rarely go out anywhere. He mite have to fight Eddie over who should work.

"Since he was basing his whole life on those olden time family's during the cold war." Waylon thought.

"The man went to work, woman stayed home with kids and cleaned. A small cookie cuter house with a green lawn, Yada yada." Waylon thought, heading for the bed. He hoped Eddie would see that it wouldn't work well with his looks.

"Maybe after his face fully healed. His behavior however was still a nervous thing. He just ... isint much of a people person." Waylon put it lightly in his head.

Working on the books was to be avoided as well. Use there social security numbers and Murkoff would find them instantly. Like Waylon could even remember it. he couldn't even remember to put sugar or milk in his coffee in the morning. They would have to work under the table.

He laid stomach down on the bed, his face in a pillow. His body always feeling so exhausted was beginning to annoy him. Maybe eating some more nutritional foods then spegettios would help boost him back up. His body needed it.

"maybe I should get artisan to buy vitamins." Waylon thought. His body had been living off jerky or that weird gunk Murkoff force fed him. He was sure there were no vitamins in that. supposedly there was vitamin powder in it, but Waylon didn't believe that. He thought about shaving before going to sleep, but he didn't really want to deal with it. He always managed to cut him self while shaving.

He stretched and popped his back in the progress. He needed to do his breathing exercises like the doctor told him. Do deep breathing for 5 minutes. 2 times a day, one at breakfast and the other around dinner. He raised his head off the pillow to lay his chin down on it.

He kept his eyes closed while he started taking deep breaths. Wincing because it caused pain on his ribs. He remembered that he needed another pain killer. He growled as he got up from the bed. He grabbed his medicine bottle and a glass he used for water, going to the bathroom to fill it. He got some water and drank down a pill before heading back to bed.

He laid down, continuing his deep breathing. He heard some talking down stairs, then a door opening and closing.

"artisan must be going out. Should have asked if he could get vitamins." Waylon thought, taking another deep breath. He yawned in between the next breath. He fell asleep at some point.

He hadn't realized it till he woke up to the sound of yelling and a door being bashed open. It made Waylons heart jump, he looked at the clock in the room. Only a hour had passed.

"Murkoff?" he thought fearfully. He stiffly got up from the bed, painkillers having just started to slowly take effect. He thought of escaping out a window, but Murkoff had probably surrounded the house. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he headed for the stairs. There was no escape for him.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

next chap will pick up a little. sorry this took so long. had college start, then my birthday came with new games to play and procrastinate with.

"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on."  
-somewhere only we know

* * *

littlefangirl: heres more. =]

Guest: *you were killed*

Dorkin Out: thank you. :3


	12. Ch:12 Boundaries

ch:12

Waylon quickly walked down the hall, a lump forming at his throat. What was he to do? He couldn't go back with Murkoff. Back to the asylum to do experiments all over again. He turned the corner, seeing down the stairs he was shocked. It was Eddie attacking artisan at the bottom of the stairs. Beth was nearby with a knife in hand for defense. She looked at Waylon with a face asking him to interfere. He had to, he didn't want Eddie to kill artisan.

"YOU! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Eddie roared, bashing a struggling artisan repeatedly into the wall.

"Eddie!" Waylon yelled, catching Eddies attention and making him freeze. Eddie looked at Waylon in shock and in a second was at the top of the stairs hugging him. Waylon closed his eyes, enjoying the warm hold. The hug had soon became too tight for his, recently fixed, ribs.

"Eddie, you're hurting my ribs." Waylon said with a wince.

"don't leave me." Eddie said, continuing to hold him. It made Waylons heart hurt to hear that. It felt like Eddie was talking about Waylons thoughts to leave. He knew that wasn't what he meant when he spoke. Still, it hurt and made him hug Eddie tighter.

"what happened to you?! are you okay?!" Eddie questioned quickly, letting go of Waylon to examine him.

"artisan helped me." Waylon said. He regretted what he said when Eddies happy look turned into a scowl.

"you touched him!" Eddie yelled at artisan, who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"HOW DAR YOU!" Eddie roared, coming down the steps with his knife ready.

"stop, no! he only brought me to a hospital." Waylon said, following Eddie.

"i only brought him to a hospital. If I didn't do anything, he'd be dead. He could barely breath with his shattered ribs." artisan growled, standing in a defensive position. Eddie stopped, letting out a displeased growl. Waylon stood behind him, making sure he wouldn't cause harm to artisan.

"get out! get out NOW!" Eddie commanded while stepping closer to artisan, forcing him to back up.

"Eddie wait-" Waylon said.

"GET OUT!" Eddie yelled, still forcing artisan back.

"fine, iam going!" artisan said, leaving the house with a aggravated huff. Eddie stood in place, watching him leave. Waylon watched at artisan left the house, walking towards the barn.

"lets get you to bed darling." Eddie said, lightly pushing Waylon to move. He didn't argue, there was nothing to say. Eddie would most certainly refuse to let artisan in. Waylon had still felt tired from being abruptly awakened. He walked back to the bedroom, making sure Eddie was following. He wanted to be sure Eddie wouldn't go out to attack artisan.

maybe it was better when Eddie was away. He didn't have to worry about artisan and Beths safety. He looked towards the floor when entering the room, adrenaline wearing off for exhaustion. He noticed Eddie was limping with a bleeding leg. Remembering that artisan said he was injured.

"you're legs bleeding." Waylon said, worried at how bad it looked.

"its not that bad." Eddie said, closing the door behind him.

"let me look at it." Waylon said, sitting on the bed. He was right in Eddie ignoring the large injury. Eddie sat on the bed, allowing Waylon to uncover his bloody leg. He looked at the bad stitch job. Large parts still open, others too bundled up to heal properly.

"well, you stitch it. It needs to be cleaned again, and restitched." Waylon said, trying not to insult Eddies handy work.

"it worked for what I needed." Eddie said, showing no emotion.

"ill go to the bathroom for some stitching supply's" he said, getting up and going to the bathroom. He returned with the supply's and started cutting off the horrible stitches. He cleaned it, washing the blood away with the alcohol and a small towel.

He restitched it and bandaged Eddies leg. The injury looking much better then before. Eddie laid across the bed on his side, looking just as tired as Waylon. With what happened to both of them, it was no surprise. Waylon laid next to him, getting close enough to rest his head against Eddies chest. Eddie pulled him close, holding him there in a light hug.

Waylon remembered about testing his boundary with Eddie, see how much influence he had. He passed it off for tomorrow, too exhausted to try. Hed need energy for his tests. Either to fight off Eddie or something else if it goes well. He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the warmth of Eddie next to him.

The next morning, Waylon had woken up first. It was a bit of a surprise to him, being that he was so tired last night. He looked at Eddie, seeing that he had switched positions in his sleep. Eddie was lying on his back, that being a rare thing for him. He mainly slept on his stomach or side.

Waylon slowly stretched, trying to not move the bed. Eddie could be a light sleeper, simple movements or touch waking him. He stared at him for a moment, thinking of if he should start testing now. It would catch Eddie off guard, making it easier. He wouldn't have to ask permission to start either. Doing it while hes off guard would give the best results.

He look a deep breath before slowly sitting up. He carefully moved over Eddies hips to straddle him. Eddie hated to have anything on him, making this a delicate move. When Waylon started to slowly sit down, it made Eddie wake and sit up immediately. Eddie grabbed Waylons arms in reflex, the sudden waking and grabbing made Waylon flinch. Waylon still managed to fully straddle Eddie, sitting in his lap.

"what are you doing?!" Eddie questioned, a paranoid tone. His grip on Waylons arms being a bit painful. Waylon didn't say anything, feeling that he was unable to. He silently hid his face in Eddies chest, causing Eddie to loosen his grip. Waylon could still feel that Eddies body was tense and on guard.

He glided his hands around Eddie, rubbing his hands into Eddies muscles. It made Eddie tense more at the unapproved touch. Waylon kept his face hidden, making sure his hands didn't go past the middle of Eddies back. If he went too far too fast, Eddie would push him away and break the experiment.

"darling." Eddie said, a warning tone starting to show. Waylon moved his face to be by Eddies neck, planting a kiss at his jaw line. The kiss didn't make Eddie tenser or loosen up. It was a small gain in ground for Waylon. He was going a bit farther then he thought he would be able with Eddie.

He glided his hands to be on Eddies chest, sliding down to the rim of his shirt and under it. Waylon could feel his body staying tense, he needed to relax him somehow. He removed his hands, bringing them to the sides of Eddies face. He made sure to not touch his face wounds as he pulled him down. Kissing him gently while holding him there.

Eddie relaxed a little while he kissed Waylon. The grip on Waylons arms slowly disappearing as Eddie slid his arms down. Waylon let go of Eddies face to return his hands under Eddies shirt. It made Eddie tense again, pausing his kissing. Waylon rubbed up his chest. Moving over the indents of all his muscle.

Waylon blushed at the feel of them, pressing slightly on the hard muscles on eddies side. The pressing had Eddie shift away from the touch. It almost made Waylon chuckle, but he held it in, kissing him instead. Eddie loosened a little more at the kiss. It made Waylon smile that he wasn't pushed away yet, he was making good progress.

Waylon shifted slightly to get closer against Eddie, this time he didn't tense. He wrapped his arms around Waylons waist, holding him close. Waylon smiled, happy that this was going so well. He still had to continue carefully with his actions. His arms slowly moved lower and lower till he reached Eddies pants.

Eddie tensed at Waylons hands reaching there. Waylon moved slowly, undoing Eddies pants. He carefully moved a hand under Eddies pants. rubbing over his boxers and across his rod. Eddie let out a growling moan, causing Waylon to pause a moment. He slowly rubbed his hand over his boxers again. Paying careful attention to Eddies reaction. He seemed a little tense, but still allowing Waylon to continue.

Waylon kissed at Eddies jaw line again. He was surprised when Eddie kissed him and pulled his hips closer against his. He let out a moan in Waylons mouth, causing him to blush when he felt something stiff and hard form against his rubbing hand. He shifted against Eddies hips, moaning at the contact.

Waylon reached under Eddies boxers, rubbing more firmly across his rod. It had Eddie moan again and he dropped forward, pushing Waylon down in the mat. Eddie kissed him as Waylon continued to rub him. He stopped when Eddie started stripping him down.

Waylon did the same, removing Eddies clothes. He let Eddie take over, feeling his experiment was a success. Eddie pushed against Waylon, slowly entering till he was fully in. Waylon let out a moan that was silenced by a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Eddies chest, keeping him close.

Waylon caught the large stitches on Eddies back again. He received a bite on his shoulder, not wincing as much as before. The bite that normally hurt and left a bruise wasn't as painful. It still hurt, but only left a small mark compared to others before it.

He tensed up when Eddie started doing light bites at his neck. Moaning when he applied light pressure, leaving minimal and non painful marks. Eddie gave a sudden thrust, causing Waylon to let out a small noise of surprise. The noise made Eddie chuckle, deep vibrations going through Waylons chest. After surgery he could feel them better with his sensitive chest.

Eddie kissed down Waylons neck till he got to his collar bone. He paused and looked at Waylons recent surgery stitches. He rubbed a hand over one of the long stitches.

"any of these hurt?" Eddie asked.

"a little, but I have pain killers for it." Waylon said, feeling Eddie rub over a separate spot on his chest.

"you have a deep scar here." Eddie said, tracing over a large white V across his upper chest. connecting to another scar line that turned it more into a Y. the full scar going down his entire body like those in a morgue.

"it was from Murkoff experiments." Waylon said, flinching away at the gentle touch. The scars felt sensitive, no matter how long they had to heal. The scars were a result of being cut open daily in labs, stitches being only a very temporary thing to be cut off later. Waylon imagined that if they could, they would have installed a zipper to his skin.

"mm." Eddie said, kissing the scar. Waylons chest tightened at the scar being touched. Waylon relaxed again when Eddie kissed him, moving down to kiss his neck. Eddie thrusted hard again, Waylon emitting the small noise of surprise again. Eddie smiled at getting the same reaction from earlier.

"ill keep you safe love, I promise." Eddie said against Waylons neck.

"i know." Waylon said, happily kissing him.

A little while later Eddie and Waylon had both managed to get up for some breakfast. Beth had made eggs and pancakes, already giving artisan a plate in the barn. Eddie had been staying close to Waylon, making sure he was doing alright. It annoyed Waylon, but he thought it was better with keeping a eye on him.

Waylon didn't like the thought of Eddie being alone with Beth or long enough to see artisan. Pain in his ribs began setting in, reminding him of his meds. After breakfast he left to go take his pills. Followed closely by Eddie the entire way, he stopped to lean at the doorway. In the bathroom he saw himself in the mirror again. Frowning at his 5'o'clock shadow that he still needed to shave.

He swallowed down his meds with a little water, searching for a razor to shave with. There was already some shaving cream ready on the sink. He found a razor in the cabinet and started covering his face with the shaving cream. When he started he had cut him self before getting a inch off.

"damn." he hissed, looking at the cut on his face. He always managed to do this, this was why he hated shaving. He started up again, hissing at another cut.

"what are you doing?" Eddie asked, coming in. Waylon looked at him, only having a inch shaved off.

" knifes work better then a razor." Eddie said, bringing his knife out. Waylon swallowed at the knife appearing.

"ive never used a knife for it." Waylon said, hoping to avoid it.

"i could do it for you." Eddie offered. Waylon swallowed again, thinking.

"i could refuse, but he I dont think Eddie would harm me. I can tell him to stop." Waylon thought. He nodded in approval for Eddie to do it. Eddie smiled coming close, washing the knife first before stepping behind Waylon.

"dont move or I mite accidentally slit your throat." Eddie said, moving Waylons head up to expose his neck. Those words made Waylon rethink his decision. Eddie slid the sharp knife edge across Waylons throat. He held his breath the entire time, feeling no cuts in his skin.

Eddie flicked his knife in the sink, removing the collected cream before doing another graze. A few more grazes and flicks and he was finished with Waylons neck. Eddie gently glided the knife over Waylons face. Pausing when he noticed his stitches were gone and a light patch of skin was in its place.

"what happened here?" Eddie asked, removing the cream. uncovering the only clear spot of Waylons 5 0'clock shadow on his face.

"the skin and stitches were ripped off somehow. I got a skin graph to cover the skinned spot." Waylon said.

"hm." Eddie said, continuing to shave Waylons face. Carefully gliding around the pale spot. He flicked his knife a few more times before finishing. He examined Waylons face for any spots he missed, finding none.

"there, told you knifes were better." Eddie said, letting Waylon clean off his face of the remain cream. Waylon nodded as he washed his face.

* * *

*meanwhile*

Barker was shifting through disorganized, scattered, files and papers that littered across his desk. Eyeless body's were littering around his office, gun shot splatters painting the dark walls. He had to use a desk lamp to see after shooting out his main light.

"morons, fucking morons." Barker grumbled to himself, shifting through papers. These were special files, highly classified ones. Barker wanted the job done quickly, for that he needed some special workers. Murkoff wasint only working on the Walrider project.

They had many others, a lot of them highly successful. He was sure at least one of them would take care of the escapees. He just had to pick one and make a simple call. A sane man wouldn't dare to release one of these abominations on a town. Diseases for biological warfare, monstrous mutated men, insane men willing to kill and torture anything. created to be perfect hunting and killing machines for war.

Barker smiled at a certain file he found. Bringing out a card number for a Murkoff office in the arctic.

"this one will kill them easily." Barker smiled.

"and I shall hope that some eyes will be left over for me." Barker laughed as he dialed.

* * *

thank you for reading and please comment. =]

sorry, lost track of time on this one. also ill try and get another escape: BtB chap up soon. =]

* * *

QuirkyRevelations: miles is dead and the walrider is contained. they wont ever be showing up. and a relationship with a psycho can be a bit complicated. XD

sashimilove: no, most certainly not. :3

Guest: thank you, and yes that was what i was trying to do. the next BtB chap will describe the cause of Waylon Y scar in detain. i hope to make people cringe at it. and i try not to make OCs such a annoyance. they can easily hog the spot light and become more of a extra baggage that people want to get rid of.

i feared this would happen with Beth, being shes a teenage girl and those can be pretty annoying in story's. so i try to keep her to the side. artisan i try to keep involved, but not so much that he starts becoming a crutch for Waylon or friends with Eddie. :3


End file.
